Fallen World PT1:Orang's Truth
by K.B Aleo
Summary: 02 and 03 crossover. Many questions:What exactly are the Orang stones turning the DD evil, what is the juvy "reducating" their prisoners, who are these new Digimon coming to help, who is the mysterious man who created the Orang stones? R&R please!
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Empty. Alone. The winds picked up, blowing dust with only one to even care any of this was happening. The dust was like a swarm of bugs, dwindling the light of the sun. The mountains were small, if you could even call them mountains. They seemed more like cliffs. Pebbles were scattered in the wind as well like flies attracted to light. Again, only one even cared this was happening. He stood in what seemed to be the middle of it all, he looked young, his early twenties most likely. He had long white hair with visible cracks of darkness between strands of his hair, haning down to his lower black, blowing in the wind as a cape would. One of his eyes was golden, a gold that sparkled in the sunlight, reflecting it as a mirror, the other eye, there was none. Only am empty socket where it should be. His other eye was in his hand currently. He stood naked out in the open, and yet had not to worry of anyone seeing him. Blood rolled down from his empty eye socket, and he took his other eye out, pulling it with ease. Somehow, he managed to be well alive, though he could see nothing.

Dust blew into his eye sockets, even pebbles while the rest passed him like a hord of scared buffalo. The eyes in his hand began to glow. He licked his chops, tasting the sour blood going down his body like water falls.

"These eyes can never be used for me to use again. However, with this loss comes a greater good for mankind. God of Jupiter, God of Brahm, God of Amonre, and God of Shiva, use my sacrafice to create the Orachle Stone, in thy name of Seamus"

The eyes glew even brighter, sending up a beam of light into the sky. He waited for a silent moment with a solemn face before from the sky, came a rain of yellow stones, pouring down like the most Godly storm nature could ever create. The man began to chant something in an unknown language as he fell to his knees. His body quivered from it's weakened state, like standing on straws. He smiled right before he fell forward and dispersed into points of light, entering the stones.

02

The weather was horrible this day, unlike the previous days when it was close to summer weather. The sun lay muffled under the great bearing of the dark clouds formed over the city, from it came pouring rain. Davis Motimiya sighed, having only a simple jacket to keep his body dry but his hair, even with Veemon on top of it, would get soaked. Looking over, he saw T.K with an umbrella, walking away with Kari, under it.

"Wait for me!"called Davis running out into the rain but as the two laughing Digidestined walked away without a notice of Davis, a car sped by, splashing water all over him.

Veemon simply shook it off and nearly yelled at the driver but Davis decided to pull Veemon under his jacket. So much for Veemon posing as a hat. He looked depressingly as T.K and Kari walked away together, too far away to catch up with. With a sigh, Davis walked away into the rain. Unlike Davis, Kari and T.K were happy as can be, despite the weather. "We should've gone to the Digi world"sighed Kari. T.K felt the same sting of guilt but it was too late to go back now for him. "If we did, by the time we got out, the weather would be worse. This is supposed to go on through the night"said T.K. Kari nodded about as sure as T.K, meaning not very much. Kari's apartment was down beside the intersection, much closer then T.K's apartment. T.K bid Kari fare well as she rushed inside. Stepping inside, Kari slipped her shoes off mostly dry.

Seeing that Kari was inside safe, T.K continued on, stopping when he felt a creepy presence near him. A robed figure, one around his brother's age chuckled right beside T.K. Nervously he kept walking but the figure stepped in front of him. From his bookbag, Patamon emerged, much to T.K's dismay. However the robed figure didn't seem suprised, whioch made T.K gasp. Most of his face was concealed. "It's the weekend now. After morning school, take Kari out on a nice day, see a movie, maybe even a picnic on the wet grass. Enjoy these days with her, because she won't be with you for too long"he said. T.K, both bewildered and frightened, spoke out in a rash anger. "Leave her alone!"yelled T.K. The street they were on was mostly empty except for cars passing by. "Do not direct your anger towards me. I am but a Missionary, the Orachle Stone of Orang demands it"he said. "A what?"asked Patamon. "The Orachle Stone of Orang chooses you Takeura. Your desire to follow this destiny is not relevant, it has chosen you. Accept the power, it'll be easier"he said tossing out a yellow stone at T.K.

T.K caught it in his palms instinctively if that was the right way to put it. Rather, his hands shot out against his instincts and wishes, catching the stone in his palm. The robed Missionary walked away. Angry and frightened at the robed figure's words, he was about to chuck the stone but saw it glowing, and found he couldn't bring himself to throw it. Patamon floated onto T.K's head under the umbrella, making him nearly unseeable by anyone passing by if there was anyone that was. He stared at the stone with a strong curiosity like a rope had tied his head and forced him to look, he couldn't take his eyes off it for that moment. Patamon finally spoke up."T.K, the power I sense from that thing is dark. Throw it away!"said Patamon. T.K shook his head at last and tried to throw it but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he stuffed the stone in his pocket. "We should check this thing out, it might be another enemy"said T.K. Patamon growled in anger. "It must be Arukenimon"said Patamon. T.K held a heavy doubt in his gut. "No, Arukenimon, I don't think she's capable of this. No, it's something else"said T.K. He walked home and neither of them spoke a word on the way.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The impact of the attack was phenominal. The entire surrounding area crumbled. The lake now had waves sizeable for surfing wash out onto the land. The trees nearly broke from the waves sent out, the dirt below the grass popping out like it was blood gushing from a vein. Arukenimon, Mummymon, and BlackWarGreymon were dispersed into pieces of data in one shot, going inside the glowing yellow stone. It hung around the neck of a boy about fiteen years of age. He hair was blue, some of it gelled into a point, which matched his blue tanktop, sweatpants and shoes. The deliverer of the attack, Frigimon, had an upside down cross on his head, as did the boy next to him. "Incredible! So this is the stone's power! This stone has done more then any Crests or Digivices ever did. I mean, a Crest of love? I love no one!I see why my Digivice and Crest shattered, with this stone I no longer need them"he said. Frigimon turned to him, now with hate filled eyes instead of theose cheery eyes they always had on their faces. "I've never felt this good Mike. We can kill any Digimon out there now!"said Frigimon.

"Oh we will, we'll take this entire world as well as mine! You can rule this world, and I'll rule mine! We won't be slaves to authority any more!"he laughed. Frigimon nodded, a tree falling on him and breaking and he didn't even notice. "I expected to find BlackWarGreymon, but I didn't think those other nitwits would be following him"said Mike.

Below them in darkness, a darknes only brightened by several thousand Orachle stones glowing together like torches lit in a dungeon. This light offered little view of those dwelling in it. One would also have to tolerate the bitter cold breeze blowing through, strong enough to blow even the greatest fire to nothing.

"Divine Digimon, Jupitermon, Amonremon, Shivamon and Brahmon. It has begun. My missionaries have spread throughout time to deliver the Orachle stones of Orag to those who are deemed it's owner. Mankind will no longer be hidden in this seal of morality"he said. There was a brief silence, the wind howling aloud in it's place. "So when do we come into play master?"he asked. "When it's right Shivamon. First I wish to see the impact of these chosen few recieving it"

03

As was with T.K and the other DD, it was pouring where the Tamers were as well. The roads were flowing with water like a small stream, the sun suffocated by the dark, brooding skies. She called for her again, but no response came. She sighed, walking home in the rain, once again alone. These past few months had been lonely for Rika. With the Digimon gone, Rika couldn't bring herself to see Takato and Henry, or any of the others. She feared they wouldn't be interested in her now that the Digimon were gone. Still, she waited for her to come. Day after day, she would walk alone in the streets and at times stop to call her name and got nothing.

Saturday morning school had just ended and she walked with umbrella in hand onto home, still in her school uniform, which she had always hated. It made her look too cutesy, which even now Rika hated. From behind a hand clamped over her mouth, another arm wrapping around her body. Being dragged away with her umbrella dropping, Rika panickedly began to kick out and tried to bite the hand of her abductor however his hand was over her lips when they were closed so she couldn't get them open. Before she knew it, she was thrown inside.

Picking herself up, she saw the door close. They were in some wearhouse, dimly lit with large windows up close to the ceiling that were being bombed with rain. "Don't think you can push me around"growled Rika. She saw her abductor was yet again a robed figure, his face hidden in the darkness of his robe. RIka could make him out well with what little light was there shading in front of the figure. "Relax Rika Nonaka, I have no desire to hurt you, or to keep you captive here"said the figure, which by the voice, must've been a female. Rika lowered her guard against her better judgement and assumed a normal standing posture. " Rennamon, you wish for her to come back, do you not?"she asked. Rika gasped aloud, before clenching her fists. A yellow glowing stone was tossed her way and much like T.K, she caught it in her palms.

She looked at it curiously, feeling something flowing through her body. "What is this?"asked Rika. "This is the Orachle Stone of Orang. Not only will Rennamon return to you with this, but she will be stronger then before"said the robed figure. "I don't care how strong she is, I just want her back!"retorted Rika. The figure chuckled. "I forgot, you grew soft. You were always so much better then those other tamers before you went soft. Use the stone well Rika"said the figure before vanishing.

The stone grew brighter in Rika's hand, and Rika felt herself, well, something was flowing through her more swiftly then before. On the ground before her was her umbrella. After taking a moment to digest what had happened, she bent down to pick up the umbrella when it was gone. She mentaly cursed herself for letting her eyes fool her like that. "Looking for something?"asked a familiar voice. Rika gasped, then slowly turned her head around to assure herself. Her eyes grew and glittered with joy. In front of her was a smiling Rennamon, holding her umbrella out. Rika took it with trembling arms, then shot up and hugged Rennamon tightly with tears streaming down her face in a way that the tears smeared on her face nearly all over. Rennamon lightly put a paw behind Rika's head.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting"she said solemnly. "I'm just so glad, you're finally back"said Rika, who then let go to put the stone back in her pocket.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The mysterious man in the shadows smiled widely, then chuckled to himself.

"They have accepted their destinies so far"he said.

The four Digimon remained in a kneeling position, nodding in agreement. The man laughed loudly before panting to catch his breath. The wind was dying down to a whimper of anykind of wind. The man turned to the Digimon.

"Divine Digimon, an era, a revolution! An epic sephiroth has begun! The Orachle Stones of Orang are being passed down as we speak, at last man will discover it's true self! We can create man in the vision they were meant to be in, the sacrafice will be worth it! All time is under our thumb, The Holocausts, the revolutions, the falling of empires, we control it all! It is our Mandate, we will use it! Divine Digimon, tonight we celebrate!"he said.

The Digimon roared in approval, the man licking his chops.

"Let us be blind not any more!"

To Be Continued...

The chapters themselves will be much longer I promise.


	2. Chronicle One

Chronicle One

03

Rika did not show Rennamon to anyone else, not as of yet anyway. She sat in her room directly in front of Rennamon, who was observing Rika's room. Rika now had a nice soft bed to lay on, which she was currently sitting on. Besides that her room had remained the same since Rennamon was last around. The rain had stopped by this point, contrary to weather predictions "I am sorry, I tried to come back, but I couldn't find the portal"said Rennamon. "Huh? What do you mean?"asked Rika. "Guilmon and Terriermon returned to the real word through a portal back at the hangout. I didn't find it until much later, a few months to be exact"said Rennamon. "What!"yelled Rika standing up. Rennamon simply looked wide eyed at her furious tamer. "Those punks, here I was suffering without you and those greedy punks got THEIR Digimon back!"she yelled with a fury. Rennamon couldn't say anything before Rika dashed out. Rennamon sighed, leaping out through the open window. "Where are you going Rika?"asked her mother as Rika put her shoes on. "None of your buisness"she said in a viscous tone she had never spoken in before. Her mother was quite taken aback and nearly fell over. An upside down cross briefly glowed on her forehead during this time and she ran out. She was almost half way certain she was going to kill their Digimon out of anger, not one she could explain. However upon reaching the park, she fell to her knees and cried. Rennamon quickly met with her. "RIka, it's okay now. I'm not going anywhere"said Rennamon. RIka picked her head up and gasped, a white fog shot through and engulfed them. "Rennamon"said Rika. "It's a digital burrier"said Rennamon. A large repitlian digimon floated in the air, half of it's face covered with a mechanical mask, two yellow eyes. It's left arm was a large cannon which opened up like a rose, and instead of legs it had a tail.

Rika had kept her digivice in her pocket even after she lost Rennamon in hopes she would come back. She took it out but it shattered. "No, what happened!"gasped Rika. "That's Megadramon, he's an ultimate! I need to Digivolve!"said Rennamon. "You can't, my Digivice, it broke!"cried Rika, clutching her head. Rennamon had no time to talk, Megadramon shot several missles out while announcing his Darkside attack. Rennamon leaped out of the way, her grip missing Rika. Luckily the missles missed her. "DarkSide attack!" Rennamon landed just as the missles shot out and again narrowly avoided impact. Rika shook her head and stood up. "You don't need to Digivolve, fight!"said Rika. Rennamon nodded and leaped into the air. "Diamon Storm!" The attack sparkled like rainfall but it did nothing. Both looked wide eyed in horror before MegaDramon whipped his tail at Rennamon. Rennamon screamed in pain, desending towards the ground. "Rennamon!"gasped Rika. Rennamon's chest wellowed practicly in pain. She stood up, staggering forward before she could even pick her head up. "DarkSide attack!"

"I'm gonna lose her again"thought Rika. That entire painful moment of losing her before, and how weak she was. She clutched her head again, the upside down cross appearing and glowing further. "RENNAMON!"she screamed aloud. The upside down cross appeared on Rennamon's forehead. With a sharp sense she never before had and her strength back, she leaped out of the way of the attack, leaping into the air. "Diamond Storm!" The crystal Shards came down like rainfall. Megadramon roared in pain this time, several parts of his flesh being torn through. Her whole body was blanketed in a yellow aurora. The power rush was almost too much for her. She smiled, licking her chops. She screamed, this time in glory, and a bright light flashed out, winds blowing worse then a hurricane, nearly knocking the trees down. Megadramon announced his attack again and launched it. Rennamon, who was now on the ground, simply spun, the force of her swining tail knocking the missles all back. Megadramon roared again, falling to the ground. "I've never felt such great power! Rennamon, we're stronger then ever!"cheered Rika. "Yes, it's so great! I haven't felt so good in a long time"said Rennamon. "C'mon Rennamon, kill that pathetic digimon and let him die knowing you'll load his data!"said RIka. "Right! Diamon Storm!" Megadramon didn't scream this time, merely shattered, the impact causing a high wind which RIka had to cover herself from. In the backround, the robed woman watched. "A viscous killer you can't but be Rika Nonaka. Enjoy your freedom"she said. Rika had not noticed her. She trembled in awe of the crater the attack created, Rennamon landing next to her. Rika took the glowing stone out of her pocket. "Rika, we must cast the stone away"said Rennamon. "Why?"asked Rika apprehensively. "That rush of power felt good, but, we're turning back into our old selves. We don't want to go down that path again"said Rennamon. Rika slapped Rennamon viscously. Rennamon staggered back, holding her red face. "Don't you dare talk back to me! I'm the tamer, you're the slave, got it! I hated what I turned into, I was so pathetic. I hate that side of me"said Rika. "She's becoming even worse then she was before"thought Rennamon. RIka's eyes filled with lust looking at the stone clutched in her palm. "I'm back"

02

Davis stampeded down like a mad bull down the stairs. Could she really have come here, for him? Swining the door open, he saw Kari standing there, flowers and all. "Hey Davis, think you could come over?"asked Kari. It was saturday night and no school was tomorrow. Davis looked up at his mom who nodded and he cheered mentaly. Kari walked him onto the streets while Davis did everything he could to hold the excitement of Kari being there with him. No one else was around when they stopped, then Kari giggled. "What? Is there something on my face?"asked Davis, swiping his hands down it. "You're so gullable"he heared a voice say. Kari's form morphed into that of a robed figure. Davis's hopes shattered like a pillar, his heart collapsing to the ground. "So it was a trick! You got a lot of nerve! What did you do to Kari!"demanded Davis. The robed man chuckled. "Nothing. I came here not for conflict. I came because I know you desire the real thing, and I know how you can get it"said the man. "What do you mean?"asked Davis. The man took out a glowing yellow stone and tossed it into the air. However Davis made no motion to catch it. The stone hit the ground without any kind of dent or scratch. The figure looked suprised but he shook it off. "Take it Motimiya. You can make Kari all yours with this"he said. Davis shook his head, the man gasping aback. "I was always told never to accept gifts from strangers. Besides, I don't need anyone's help. I'll win Kari over on my own. Goodbye"said Davis walking away. The figure didn't move at all, only watched Davis walk away.

"He refused the Orang Stone"said the figure telepathicly. The one who he spoke to of course to the white haired creator of the stones. "This was unexpected. He's an interesting boy, that one. Did the stone accept him?"he asked. "Yes"said the robed figure. Then white haired man scratched his chin. "He resisted the temptation of the stone. Send a spy to keep a close eye on him. He's an interesting case"ordered the White haired man. "As you wish"

"Kari, you look as pale as a Bakemon"said Gatomon. Kari sat down on her bed, putting a hand on her forehead. I've beel feeling a little light headed but really, it's nothing"said Kari. She had noticed it became slightly more difficult for her to breathe but no cause for concern. A small pain had been plauging her skull all day. She figured she might've caught something but she didn't worry too much. "Don't look at me like that, I'm fine"said Kari hastily. "I don't care what she says, something's wrong"thought Gatomon. Kari moaned aloud, clutching her head. A pain burst thrill like someone drilled a hole through her head. "Kari, what's wrong?"asked Gatomon. "It hurts Gatomon. Something's coming"said Kari painfuly.

Meanwhile T.K was sitting up in his bed, observing the stone in his hand. "T.K, I really-"I know, you've told me a million times. Still, until we know what this is we shouldn't just throw it away"said T.K. Patamon sighed, arguing with T.K became pointless. He felt a sensastion of power flow through him, as did Patamon yet no cross had appeared on his forehead and he didn't feel any diffrent emotionaly. "I wonder if Gennai knows what this is. How would we find him again though? We need to, if anyone knows what this is, Gennai does. I called and Tai said Kari was fine. Can I tell him she was threatened? I'm not even completely sure myself what he meant exactly"thought T.K.

"What is this?"saked Cody, holding the stone in his palm. Another robed figure standing above him smiled. "Stone of Orang. You'll need it in order to defeat your latest enemies"he said. "Like BlackWarGreymon, Mummymon and Arukenymon?"asked Cody. "Use it well"said the robed figure, dissapearing into the darkness. A light emmited from it but soon vanished, the stone just dropping dead. "What was that about?"he thought. The stone shattered.

"I don't like wasting my stones"said the white haired man infuriated. "I was certain the stone would accept him, he had such deep desires"apoligized the robed figure, standing in front of him this time. "Don't just make assumptions like that, everyone has desires. In the meantime, Kari's next"he said. "Sir, she is the child of light, she is pure innocence. The stone would never accept her"he said. "I know, and that's why she is a threat. That's why Takeura must use the stone's power. In order to do so, we must corner him into a fight. Knowing the boy, I know just how to make him use it. He'll be compelled to use it only against someone he truly hates .Yes, we'll strike soon, I just need to make him"he said, rubbing his fingers together.

"You sre you're okay now?"asked Gatomon as Kari rubbed her head. "Yeah, just a little headache"she said. "You said something was coming"said Gatomon. "I did? Oh, probaly just something I said in the moment. That did hurt"said Kari standing up. Gatomon leered at her with suspicous eyes. She didn't buy this for a second. Outside a much smaller robed figure stared at Kari from a tree, licking his chops. "Why wait for Takerua to strike? Kill her now"ordered a voice inside the spy's head. "If you wish it Amonremon"he said, taking out a blade. He leaped out directly towarsds the window. Gatomon saw him coming and leaped at Kari, shoving ehr out of the way. Kari screamed as she landed on the bed, the glass shattering. Gatomon leaped up at the attacker who's head was revealed, with short, spiky blue hair. Gatomon missed and was knocked backwards by the attacker. Tai and their parents rushed in just as the attacker swiped at Kari with his blade, letting out a maniacal laugh. Kari fell back on the bed, the attacker leaping forward and now sitting on top of her, wasting no time thrusting the blade down. Tai smashed his fist across the attacker's face, blood spurtting out. Kari's mother held her daughter, Kari holding on crying, for dear life. This situation was overwhelming. The attacker wiped the blood and went at Tai again, who slugged him once more, and then again, and again. Gatomon, without thought, leaped up from behind. "Lightning Paw!"she yelled, striking the man in the lower back. He cried out, falling forward on his face.

"Oh man"thought Tai. Kari knew her parents remembered the Digimon, but that didn't mean now was a good time for them to come back. "It's that cat creature again. You saved my daughter's life"said her father. "Kari, did her hurt you?"asked Gatomon. Kari looked at her arm, apparently he didn't miss comepletely. She felt a sting at the time but it was overcome with her fear. Blood trinkled down. "It dosen't look deep but we should still take care of it"said Gatomon. Gatomon felt the presence of something coming through, a shadow hovering like a cloud. Devimon burst through the wall, snatching Kari with a claw and flying out. "Kari!"gasped Gatomon. "It's Devimon! Where did he come from!"thought Tai. He rushed out, Gatomon following, leaving his parents panicked and confused.

"Devimon? I heared about him from the older DigiDestined but I didn't think we'd end up having to face him"said Cody reading the message. Thank the lord for Tai Kari's Determinal was on the bed.

"Kari! Damn it, Devimon! You should've stayed dead!"said T.K, putting the stone in his pocket and running off. Matt, who was visiting, saw him run out. "Where you going?"asked Matt. "Devimon's back, he kidnapped Kari"said T.K rushing towards the door. "No way!"gasped Matt. Patamon was close behidn him.

"Kari, I'm coming!"yelled Davis, rushing out with Veemon behind him.

"Kari! Please be okay! Hawkmon, we have to go!"said Yolie.

Ken read the message as soon as he got it. "Aren't you going Ken?"asked Wormon. Ken shook his head. "There's no way I could make it in time, I'm too far away. Besides, there's no meeting point or anything. I can't just go out like this anyway, my parents would get suspicous"said Ken. Another robed figure watched him through his window.

The other DigiDestined had no idea where they were going or where to look. They just ran to Tai and Kari's apartment, naturaly assuming he would be there. As T.K dashed out, the painful memories of losing Angemon going through his mind and worry about Kari, his Digivice, Determinal and crest all shattered. "What just happened!"gasped T.K. He heared a laughing and they were surrounded in a dark mist. T.K reconized the laughing, looking up to see Devimon floating there with a smile on his face. "I've been waiting for years for this moment. I could've beaten the others no problem, it was you and your pet Patamon that got in the way"said Devimon. "You couldn't have survived, I vaporized you"said Patamon. "Where's Kari! Give her back or else!"yelled T.K. "Or else what/"taunted Devimon. T.K took the stone out of his pocket, the stone glowing brightly. He screamed, engulfed in a green aurora, a yellow upside down cross forming on his head. Patamon's eyes grew dark, he rushed forward and speared Devimonm in the chest. Devimon cried in pain, falling on the ground hard. "No way, oh yeah! What power! Patamon, keep going! Don't destroy him, I want him tortured!"said T.K. "Right, Boom Bubble, PA!"

Devimon stood up with a growl, right before getting plowed over by Patamon's attack. He was back on the ground, his arms bent backwards. "Where's Kari?"demanded Patamon. "I won't die giving in to you"said Devimon. "Patamon! Just finish him, NOW!"ordered T.K. Patamon speared him into the ground, Devimon shattering into pieces. T.K did not feel satisfied however. "Patamon, attack those bits of data!"yelled T.K. "What?"asked patamon confused. "DO IT!"yelled T.K, the cross growing brighter. "Boom Bubble, Pa!"called Patamon. All the little pieces of data were comepletely wiped out, nothing of Devimon was leaft. T.K panted, the cross vanishing as did the aurora. "Your digivice, everything's gone"said Patamon. "Who cares, this stone's given us all the power we'll ever need"said T.K looking at it lustfuly. "Let's find Kari, she must be in this mist somewhere"said Patamon. T.K growled in dissapointment, he felt like using it again but put it away, however begrudgingly. "T.K's been angry with the darkness before but, he's never taken it this far. Don't let anger rule you"thought Patamon. A small light emmited out, and down from it floated Kari. "Kari! Thank goodness!"said Patamon flying down. T.K was reluctant at first but soon he felt like his regular self. He ran over and hugged Kari. "Are you allright?"he asked letting go soon, his hands on her shoulders. "I'm fine, but what happened to Devimon?"asked Kari. "He's gone for good, we wiped all his data out"said T.K proudly. "Oh"said Kari. "What's wrong?"asked T.K. "It's nothing, I just wanna get home"said Kari, the mist dissapearing. However it wouldn't be so easy to leave, as the other Digidestined, past and present found them, except of course for Ken.

03

Takatomon, I'm still hungry"complained Guilmon. They were inside the old hangout, along with Henry and Terriermon, Kazu and Guardromon, and Kenta and MarineAngemon. Jery's partner Leomon of course, was still gone. Ever since the Digimon came back, Jerry had reverted back into depression, and refused to see the others. Seeing them with their Digimon and hers gone, it opened up an old wound that never comepletely closed. "I told you, I'll feed you later, I don't have any food on me right now"said Takato.

Far away, Jeri held the glowing stone in the palms of her hands. "Leomon is waiting for you, find him in the woods"said the robed figure before vanishing. Tears came from jeri's eyes, clutching the stone tightly before running off to find Leomon. She called his name loudly, clumsily running through the forest without any idea where she was going. "No need to make so much noise"said a familiar voice from behind her. Jeri rushed forward and hugged him tightly, which wasn't enough to squeeze Leomon. "I thought when Beelzemon absorbed your data, I didn't know how I could last without you"she cried. "I'm not entirely certain myself how I got back, in fact it makes no sense at all. All that matters now though is that we're together again"said Leomon. "This one's like Rika, she'll start out happy for the return of her Digimon. The bitternes of abandonment will come back though"said the robed figure telpathicly. The white haired man curled his finger in his hair. "Such is the nature of man"he said.

"C'mon Guilmon, momentai"said Terriermon bouncing on top of him. "I can't momentai without food"grumbled the dinosaur digimon. "Go ahead Takato, we'll wait for ya. Besides, wait too long and he'll never be able to stop"said Henry. "Good point. C'mon Guilmon, we'll geed ya"said Takato walking out. "Yeah!"cheered Guilmon, jolting up and storming out after Takato. Terriermon fell down on his head. "Are you allright?"asked Guardromon. "If Guilmon were as strong as his hunger, even the D Reaper wouldn't be a match for him"said Terriermon. MarineAngemon used it's wing to poke on Terriermon's head, who cried "ow" and swiped at him, MarineAngemon flying back to hide behind Kenta. "Hey, you're supposed to protect me!"said Kenta. "Sorry"said MarineAngemon. "Sounds like something you would do Kenta"said Kazu. "Hey, who asked you?"asked Kenta.

Outside, while the two walked, they saw someone very familiar leaning up against a tree, looking at them with locked on eyes. "Rika, it's been awhile since I've seen you"said Takato. Rika snickered. "I see you have your faviroute pet reptile back"said Rika. "OPh yeah, I forgot the last time we saw you was when the Digimon leaft. How come you never wanted to see us anyway? We're friends afterall. Speaking of friends, is Rennamon-

"You talk too much"said Rika codly. "Sorry"said Takato covering his mouth. Guilmon sniffed about. "I smell Rennamon"he said. "Oh yeah, I was about to ask about her"said Takato. Rennamon landed next to Rika. "Hey, it's been a long time"said Guilmon running up to her. Rennamon walloped him with a kick, sending him flying into the hideout. "Guilmon!"gasped Takato looking behind him. The upside down cross appeared on Rika's forehead. The others came out of the hideout. "Guilmon! What happened?"asked henry and Terriermon in usion. "Don't copy me"said Terriermon. "Whoa, it's Rika"said Kazu pointing towards her. They all looked back at her. "It's rude to point"said Rika. "Why did Rennamon do that? Also, what's that on your head"said Takato. Rika stepped over and grabbed Takato by the shirt, holding him up with one arm. "No way, I know Takato's a wimp but not that much"said Kazu. "Put him down!"yelled Henry. Rika used her other arm, walloping Takato in the stomach. Takato felt the breath escape him all at once, his thoughts smashed into blurred bits until his eyelids fell shut and he fell into darkness. "Sweet dreams"said Rika tossing him back. The others rushed over to check on him. Rika stood admiring her work, then turned to walk away. "How could you do that! He's your friend!"yelled Henry. RIka turned around. "Was my friend. This is a warning to all of you, watch out for me! Tell Takato when he wakes up, he's going to get more of it!"said RIka.

Rennamon had to do as Rika said, she now thought, no matter what. She felt subdued by Rika, she had to obey Rika. She grabbed Rika's hand and they vanished. "Wake up chumley, you allright?"asked Kazu shaking him. Takato's eyes began to flutter opemn. Guilmon recovered and rushed over to his fallen partner. Takato coughed hard, coughing up a small amount of blood. "You allright?"asked Henry. Takato barely moved, which worried Henry. "Man, where did she get that strength? It really hurts, AGH! I can barely move"said Takato. "We better get him home, fast!"said Henry. "Rennamon was way stronger too! She shouldn't have been able to do that"said Guilmon. They carried Takato home, and told his worried parents the whole situation as Takato calmly slept on the couch. "That bitch!"yelled her mother. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect him"moaned Guilmon. "It's allright, you got hurt too. Besides, I don't think anyone was expecting this"said his father. "I promise to watch over him the best I can"said Guilmon. "Thank you Guilmon, take care of my baby boy"she said hugging him tightly.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chronicle Two

Chronicle Two

03

Takato fluttered his eyes open, the light of the full moon gracing his living room. He felt a pain in his stomach. A small pain, which he could live through. Guilmon stood over him, a smile growing. "Takato! You're awake!"cheered Guilmon, waging his tail. He nearly knocked over the lamp behind him. Takato sat up, remembrance of what happened before coming back to him. "About time, it's really, really late. Are you allright?"asked Guilmon. Takato stood up, his stomach hurt more then he first thought. He felt to a knee, Guilmon right over there ready to catch him. Takato held it in, trying to stand but fell to his second knee. "Man, I knew Rika could kick my butt three ways from sunday but I didn't think she was this strong"said Takato. "Rennamon too, that kick really, really hurt. What's going on Takato?"asked Guilmon. He stood himself up. The pain seemed to be dieing down, for now. "I wish I knew boy. Until we find out, it be best to avoid Rika"said Takato.

Rika leaned against a tree near the park, listening to her headset. "Rika, shouldn't you go home now?"asked Renamon. Rika continued baning her head a little. "I know you can hear me"said Renamon. Rika growled, taking the headset off and putting it in her pocket. "Last night I understand but now would be a good time to return. They must be worried"said Rennamon. Rika shrugged. "What!"gasped Rennamon. "Don't sound so suprised, why should I go home. It'll make me, weak again"said Rika almost crying. "You've never been weak"said Rennamon. Rika angrily punched Rennamon in the gut, Rennamon bending over in pain, the kicked straight in the face, launching up like a rocket and hitting the ground. "The only thing you do is battle for me, is that clear? You're pathetic, you used to at least be able to follow orders unconditionaly. Shape up, I can have you replaced"said Rika walking away. Rennamon leaped to her feet. RIka wasn't strong enough to hurt her much, as Rennamon still felt the power of the Orang stone.

In the shadows, the white haired man stood in front of a familiar Digimon. He was human shaped at least in the upper half, very skinny with black skin. He had a small golden cap on top his head, a stiff beared like object on his chin with miniature shooters pointing out of them. His arms were even skinnier, the fingers boasting nails a foot long. He had four legs, each with two big knives in places of toes. His eyes were blank white. "Amonremon, your act was bullheaded. Your assasanation attempt not only failed but nearly exposed us. It's too soon for them to know of us, the Orang stones need time to take full control. Rika may have been easy for the stone but the others will not"said the white haired man. "Sorry master. I won't do it again"he said. His voice was egpytian with a small echo. The white haired man walked away.

Rika headed aimlessly forward, arms crossed. She didn't feel ready to sleep at all. Thinking back to her family, it only made her cringe in embaressment remembering the affection she showed them. She clenched her fist, the cross on her forehead glowing. It was now there permanently though it didn't glow all the time. A digital burrier blew through like the wind, engulfing her. She stood firm agains the harsh wind, before a lake appeared, and from it arrose a long scaly Digimon with a snake like boy and golden mask. "That's Seadramon, I reconize him anywhere. Rennamon, let's go"said Rika. Seadramon made a loud hiss, sticking it's tounge out far. Renamon was nowhere to be seen. "Renamon, get over here now, there's a Digimon!"she ordered. Seadramon struck it's tail down. Rika shielded herself with her arms, but felt nothing. Putting her arms down, she saw Renamon with a grip on the tail, picking Seadramon up and slamming him on the ground. "About time"said Rika coldly. "How about thank you?"asked Renamon looking at her from the corner of her eye. "Just finish him off"shot Rika. Renamon sighed, leaping up into the air. "Diamond Storm!"

A rainfall of diamonds shot down, slashing Seadramon into pieces before he dispersed into data, all of which Renamon loaded. She landed on the ground, the mist clearing. "Don't take so long next time! You idiot"sighed Rika walking away. Renamon's eyes widened. Rika stopped, looking regretful. "Don't just stand there, make sure you're close by in case another Digimon comes"said Rika before walking off. So much for the regretfullness theory. "Rika's never called me that, even in the old days. That stone, it's doing something to her but I can't talk to her. I hope RIka dosen't run into anymore Digimon tonight. There's someone I need to see"said Renamon.

Takato gulped down a glass of water. Placing the cup down, he wiped what water made it to the side of his mouth. He grabbed his stomach, it was still in pain. Guilmon snarled with feroucious eyes. "What's wrong boy?"asked Takato. Looking behind him, he stumbled back at the sight of Renamon. "I merely wish to talk"said Renamon calmly. "After what you and Rika did to me and Guilmon, you expect us to believe you!"said Takato. "You and Guilmon still hold injuries, so I could take you by force if needed. You're the only one I need to speak to but if having Guilmon with you makes you feel safer fine by me. Meet me outside, I don't want to wake your parents and get them involved"said Rennamon vanishing. Guilmon turned to Takato. "You're hurt, you need to rest"said Guilmon pleadingly. "I should see what she wants. Besides, you're prepared this time"said Takato with pain. It took Takato half an hour to get to the door, put his shoes on and step out. Guilmon let Takato lean on him. "I didn't realize your injury was so serious"said Renamon walking towards him. She felt his stomach, Takato yelped in pain, Guilmon whipping his tail which Renamon dodged. "Takato, your rib cages are broken"said Renamon. "No way!"gasped Takato frightenedly. "Pyro-"Wait, Renamon, what do you want, agh!"said Takato falling to a knee. His ribs may very well be broken now he considered. It hurt so much. "I arrived earlier in the day, through a digiport"said Renamon. "You, just arrived, today?"asked Takato. "Try not to talk too much, I'm sorry for brining you out here. Anyway, Rika was in possesion of something called the Stone of Orang. She said a robed figure gave it to her. It cost her her Digivice but it gave both of us incredible power. I was able to defeat an ultimate level without even digivolving or any digi modifying"said Rennamon. "Wow, no wonder you were so much stronger"said Guilmon. Renamon nodded. "It has a nasty side effect though. The stone corrupted me but only for a little while. Rika however's changed for the worst. She won't go home, she has me kill Digimon, even insults and beats me"said Renamon. "That's, how could she"said Takato painfuly. "I can't seem to get through to her. I don't know what to do"said Renamon. "Maybe Ryo can help, they seemed close"said takato, his voice going into a shriek almost. Oh lord it hurt!

"Ryo defeated Rika, he was the only one. I'm afraid he would only make things worse"said Renamon. Takato thought up the scenario in his head, with a kindegarden style picture with Rika smiling while slicing Ryo's head off with red crayon scribbled around like blood. "In RIka's whole life, I don't believe there was ever anyone closer then me, her mother or grandmother, and she's rejected all three of us"said Renamon. "Hey, that reminds me, does RIka have a father?"asked Takato. Renamon bowed her head. "It's possible her mother is single. If she had a father she never spoke of him. If she did though that means he most likely abandoned her and wouldn't much help"said Renamon. Renamon bent down and picked Takato up. "I'll return you to your room. Please, help me"she said. "I'll try but, we were never that close so I don't know what I can do"said Takato weakly. "We'll need everyone we can get"said Renamon. She leaped up through Takato's open window, gently placing him in bed. Takato kicked his shoes off and fell into a deep slumber. "Only you and Guilmon could sleep after something like this"thought Renamon before going away.

02

Kari didn't see the battle so it was easy for T.K to lie and simply tell them Patamon digivolved and managed to beat Devimon much more easily. "I guess I've gotten a lot stronger since"said Patamon laughingly. He had to go along with T.K's lie, he didn't want to think what T.K would do if he blurted the truth out. While everyone else concerned themselves with Kari, T./K stepped out from the gathering, observing the stone in his palm. "What power. I wonder if Patamon could defeat an Ultimate, or even a Mega with this kind of power. Then even BlackWarGreymon couldn't stop us"thought T.K. He headed home, Patamon following. Kari noticed this over the crowd of her fellow DigiDestined but said nothing. "Kari, where were you exactly?"asked Davis. Kari turned her attention back to the others. "I only remember seeing this really bright light, not able to move, not even wanting to move. Like I was thinking but wasn't. It's too hard to explain"said Kari. "Fascinating, Devimon's been able to open a gate to another world, or maybe even to the Digital World from here"said Izzy. "My sister get's kidnapped and you think it's fascinating!"yelled Tai. "I'm just glad you're allright"said Gatomon. "Me too, you had us worried"said Yolie rubbing a hand through her hair. "I'm, sorry for worrying you all"said Kari. "Don't be silly, it's not your fault"said Cody. Gatomon turned around, clenching her paw. "I failed to protect her, and she could've died. Just like with the Dark Ocean. I can't let it happen again"thought Gatomon.

"Who are you!"demanded Ken, a robed figure now in his room. Wormon popped out from under the bed. "Relax, I'm not here for a confrontation. I have something you may like"he said taking a stone from his pocket. He tossed it in the air. Ken shot out his hand to catch it but then pulled it back. The robed figure growled. "I'm not accepting anything from you"said Ken. The robed figure picked the stone up, putting it in his pocket. "C'mon Ken, why not? It can end all your pain, put it away"he said. "I don't trust him"said Wormon. "Accept it Ken. You know your friends don't fully trust you and you don't fully trust them. The darkness that made you become the Digimon Emperor was mostly aritificial from the dark spore feeding off depression. You're not evil yet they can't accept it"he said. "Don't listen to him"said Wormon. "How do I know you're not lieing?"asked Ken in a disbelieving tone. The robed figure snickered. " What if something happened to you? You've been mostly safe throughout your little adventures with them. They come to you only when they need help. What if you were captured, or on the edge of death? Would they come?" Ken gasped, his eyes widening. "Don't listen!"repeated Wormon. "No, they wouldn't come after you, it's too inconvienant. Even if they knew your precise location. You know this, this is why you didn't go"said the robed figure. "I would've if there was anyway"said Ken. Something was bleeping on Ken's computer screen. All three of them looked over, it was a message. The robed figure dropped the stone on the ground. "Think about what I said. I'll expect an awnser soon"he said. He vanished into nothingness but Ken ran over to awnser the message. On the screen appeared a young brown haired boy with roughed up hair and in a white shirt. "Ryo! Impossible, it's been years!"gasped Ken. "There's no time to explain Ken, please, come to the Digital world now!"he said. He was of course a few years younger, probaly just around seven. "I can't!"said Ken. "Please, we need your help!"he said. "Ken?"asked Wormon. He saw the urg. Younger Ryo stood in front of him.entness in his eyes and voice. Ken picked up his digivice, pointing it at the computer screen. "Let's go Wormon!"he said. "Right!"said Wormon leaping onto him. A bright light emmited and in an instant they were in the digital desert, where Ken had first recieved the Dark Spore and where he retired as the Digimon Emperor. Younger Ryo stood in wait for him.

"It's been a long time"said Ken. Younger Ryo nodded. "I know but there's no time for that. Listen, there's a timeline in the future with another group of DigiDestined called Tamers, with an older version of me in it"he said. "What! How's that possible!"gasped Ken. "I don't know, but it's what's allowed our timelines to connect. You and the other DigiDestined must go there and meet with them. All of your older selves are dead from old age so you won't have to worry about a Paradox. I'll inform the others myself but you must go"said Ryo. "But why?"asked Ken. "The stone of Orang. These stones were created in an alternate timeline of an alternate reality. They've been spread through every timeline and reality, setting all historical events into place. The rise and fall of Rome, Joan of Arch, George Washington, all of this was possible with the Orang Stones, they gave unbelievable power"said Ryo. "You're saying all history was accomplished because of these stones?"asked Wormon. "Yep. I found out from Azulongmon The stones are becoming dangerous now, more so then ever. Please, you must go"said Ryo. "How?"asked Ken. Ryo stuck his arm to the side, creating a hole. "Go through here, you must"said Ryo. Ken nodded. "Okay, but shouldn't I say goodbye to my parents?"asked Ken. "I'll take care of that, just go!"said Ryo. "Okay, Wormon, let's hurry!"said Ken. They both leaped through the warphole. Younger Ryo sighed. "I'm sorry I lied. You'll have to deal with your parents when you come back"thought Ryo.

03

"Hey, he's waking up"said a childlike voice. Seeing a small white Digimon right up to his face, Ken screamed and staggered back, the white Digimon falling back. Ken sighed. "Good, nothing dangerous. This must be the place"said Ken standing up. "Oh hello Ken. Sorry if Calumon here woke you up"said Wormon. "Calumon?"asked Ken. "Yeah, he came by while you were asleep. He's a playful one"said Wormon. Ken sat up, they were in somekind of hideout, a small one with blue bricks, perched in a seemingly abandoned area. "Where's your partner little guy?"asked Ken. "I don't have a partner, I'm as free as can be!"he said popping his ears out for all to see. Ken heared voices coming and put himself up against the wall around the corner. "What's wrong?"asked Wormon. "People are coming here, if this place is empty then there may be a reason"said Ken. "It must be the others! Yay, yay!"said Calumon hopping out.

Takato was leaning on Henry. He was asked to stay in bed but he couldn't bring himself to stay there while everyone else was out here. "Wow, Rika should be a boxer"said Terriermon riding on Guilmon's back. "It's not funny, she's a threat"said Henry. Takato had not yet told them about what Renamon said. Calumon rushed up and leaped on Guilmon's back. "Calumon!"said Guilmon excitedly. "Look what the catmon dragged in"said Terriermon. "Figures, I guess all the Digimon came back"said Kenta. "What was your first clue"said Kazu. "There's strangers inside"said Calumon pointing to the hideout. "Strangers:gasped Guardromon pointing his arms up. "Easy, let's see who it is first"said Takato, able to speak more easily. "Come out!"said Henry. "With your hands up"said Kazu. "Kazu!"said Takato. "Couldn't resist"said Kazu. Ken looked down at Wormon. "They don't sound so bad"said Wormon. Ken nodded and they stepped out together. "No way! That's Ken Ichijoji! The Digimon Emperor!"gasped Kazu pointing. Ken bowed his head solemnly. He felt like an arrow had been struck through his heart. Was this how he was remembered? He turned to walk away. Wormon sensed Ken's pain and followed. "Nice going Kazu, you hurt his feelings"said Takato. "That means he really is Ken. Hey Ken, stop! He didn't mean it!"said Henry. Ken stopped, he still felt hurt. He had never gotten over the pain comepletely, and this reopened the wound. He didn't make any step to rejoin them. "It's okay, we know you're not like that anymore"yelled Takato, hurting himself a little. "How do we know that?"whispered Kazu. "Duh, he helped save the world"said Kenta. "It's a Wormon, it has to be him"said Takato. "Ken, come here!"called Henry. Looking back to them, Ken noticed the Digimon. "So these are the Tamers"thought Ken. He looked down at Wormon. They nodded and headed forward. For the first few seconds they stood in awe that Ken was here, before Kazu and Kenta bombarded him with questions. "Hey, calm down! You're practicly mugging the guy right after you hurt his feelings"said Takato. They apoligized and stood back. "So you're the "Tamers" I heared about"said Ken. "What's with the emphasis on Tamers?"asked Takato. "I'm sorry, the term sounded a little insulting to the Digimon. Anyway, I was told by Ryo to come here, he said you needed help with Orang Stones"said Ken.

"Ryo! Wait, what's going on? Orang Stones?"asked Henry. "It was explained to me. Apparently there are two Ryos, one existing in my timeline and an older one in yours. This created a timewarp allowing me to come here"said Ken. "No way, it's been years, Ryo would be an old man or dead by now"said Kazu. "This is very confusing"said Guardromon. "Does the other Ryo have Cyberdramon?"asked Guilmon. "Is his Cyberdramon nasty?"asked Terriermon. "Terriermon!"scorned Henry. "The RYo I know dosen't have a Digimon. He's wandered the Digi world most of his life. The last time I saw him before last night was when I recieved the Dark Spore"said Ken. "Never mind about him, what are these Orang stones?"asked Henry. "Orang Stones! Wait, what about them!"said Takato. "You've heared of them?"asked henry. They all turned to Takato. Guilmon made an uh oh. Takato had to tell them. "Last night, Renamon visited me"said Takato. "What did RIka do this time!"said Henry. "No, it was just Renamon. She told me Rika got an Orang Stone from some robed person"stated Takato. "A robed person tried to give me a stone. It must be the same one"said Ken. "Anyway, she said Rika's digivice was comepletely destroyed. Renamon got so much power from the stone, she was able to defeat an ultimate easily"said Takato. "I guess it gave Rika powers too, which explains why she's so strong"said Kenta. "You said something smart?"asked Kazu. "She said Rika ran away from home, and even started abusing Renamon. Renamon wants our help"said Takato. "No way! She can help herse;f!"said Kazu. "Yeah! Besides, didn't she hate you guys to begin with? She was probaly just waiting for the right time to lash back"said Kenta. This sounded all too familiar to Ken. "Where can I find this Rika?"asked Ken. "Are you nuts? She'll tear you apart"said Kazu. "I don't know, maybe Kazu and Kenta are right about Rika, or maybe not. I'm not sure what to think"said Henry. "What Rika's going through is like what happened to me when I became the Digimon Emperor. I became great at everything and so strong. I also abandoned everyone, including my family, and abused Wormon. What does she look like?"asked Ken. Takato got a notebook out and drew a quick sketch, ripping it out and handing it to Ken, his ribs still hurting. It was good though not exactly art museum quality. "Thank you. Wormon, let's go"said Ken.

"I hope they know what they're doing. If they don't get through to Rika, we may never see them again"said Henry. Jeri watched them from behind a tree, a sinister grin spread across her face.

02

Looking in the mirror, T.K saw the cross permanetly engraved in his skull though it didn't glow at this point. His hair would cover it up mostly. "Are you sure we should keep that stone?"asked Patamon. "Of course. C'mon, let's go see what Kari's doing"said T.K. "What Kari's doing? He's never leaft the others out before"thought Patamon. T.K smiled as he headed out.

"No way!"gasped Davis watching the news. Ken had been reported missing. No note was leaft so it was a possible kidnapping. His parents were in hysterics. Davis notified everyone by Determinal, and they all met at the park, except for T.K who's determinal was destroyed. "Why'd you call us down?"asked Yolie. The older DigiDestined of course had not come. "Didn't you see the news? Ken's missing"said Davis. "No way!"gasped Yolie. "You don't think he's become the Digimon Emperor again, do you?"asked Cody. "Don't even think that!"said Davis. "I wonder if Wormon's with him"said Veemon. "He has to be, even as the Digimon Emperor he always had Wormon with him"said Gatomon. "Let's stop this, Davis is supposed to be the one jumping to conclusions"said Yolie. "Don't I feel special"mumbled Davis. "Where's T.K. It's not like him to be late"said Kari. "Yeah, you DID send him the message right?"asked Gatomon. "Duh"said Davis. "I bet you leaft T.K out so you could get get Kari to yourself"said Yolie. "I swear, I didn't! Dosen't that sound too smart for me?"asked Davis. "I wouldn't put it past you"said Cody. "Hey cut it out! Davis wouldn't do that, would you?"asked Veemon."Will you stop ganing up on me!"yelled Davis. A flash shrouded from his head, Davis screaming. "What's going on!"gasped Yolie. They all covered themselves for a moment, then it disapated like nothing happened. Opening their eyes, they saw a stone floating in front fo Davis, a glowing yellow stone. "It's that stone!"thought Cody. "I allready refused you the first time"said Davis swiping it away. The stone hit the ground, without a chip or scratch.

The white haired man saw him from his lair, smiling. "You're interesting"

To Be Continued...


	4. Chronicle Three

Chronicle Three

02

Younger Ryo raced against the desert winds pushing against him, covering his eyes the best he could from the sand trying to blow into his eyes. "Finding the other DigiDestined should be easy"he said. "Not quite"said a familiar voice. A twister of sand appeared in front of him, young Ryo holding with all his strength, skidding back very slowly before the white haired man appeared in place of the twister. "Who are you? Where are your eyes?"he asked. The white haired man now wore a black jumpsuit, the upper half a tanktop, with large black combat boots, as well as a white robe boasting glittering silver bolts all around the collar and the outside. On his hands were silver fingerless gloves simalar to what Kari wore. The man took out an Orang stone, glowing greatly in his palm. "An Orang stone!"gasped younger Ryo. The man chuckled, putting it back in his pocket. "It would be a waste on you"he said. He lifted up a hand in front of his face, only two fingers sticking up. With a snicker from the man, a whole opened up beneath younger Ryo, and he fell screaming. The hole closed up, muffling his remaining screams.

The DigiDestined all headed to their respective homes, except for Davis. They didn't seem to trust HIM now. Right in front of the apartment building, T.K waited for her. "There you are, I'm sorry, Davis didn't give you the message. Jerk"said Kari. "No problem"he said stepping forward. Kari felt a little nervous as to T.K's tone of voice. It sounded, sinister. She felt bad, stepping back a little. A vibe was coming from T.K. "What's wrong?"he asked stepping forward again. She was becoming petrified, before T.K tightly grabbed her wrist and forced her forward to him, kissing her on the lips while wrapping another arm around her. She tried to scream but the kiss made it unhearable. She tried pushing away but she couldn't make him budge an inch! T.K was stronger then Kari, in fact physicaly Kari was VERY weak but she should've been able to at least push him back a little ways. "Kari!"gasped Gatomon, who saw Kari's reluctance. She pounced down but Patamon bumped her, knocking her to the ground. "Oh yeah, I like your touch"thought T.K. He let go and screamed, nailed in the back. Patamon turned around and was kicked into a tree, sliding down. After wiping her lips, Kari was a person with yellow hair at around five foot five, lightning bolts around both his eyes, one orange, one blue. He wore silver knight armor, fit perfectly to his size, and a small blue cape. His hands had metal gloves, his fingers were like claws.

"Who the Hell are you!"spat T.K, holding the back of his neck. Kari never knew T.K to swear but that was the last thing on her mind. "T.K, I"said Kari weakly, tears forming. Her eyes then grew angry. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"yelled Kari. T.K looked guilty but simply ran off, patamon flying after him, after staring Gatomon down. Kari turned to the person. "Thanks for saving me, but who are you?"asked Kari. "Personamon, Ultimate level. My Dawn Fist is just one of my devestating attacks"

"You're a Digimon!"said Kari. "Whoa, Patamon, he was really strong just then, so you must be incredible"said Gatomon. "Patamon is much stronger, because of the Orang stone"said Personamon. "Orang stone?"asked Kari. "Call the others, they should all hear this"he said before vanishing.

Davis sat on the bench, holding his chin in his palms. Veemon sat under the bench away from public watch. "Shouldn't we look for Ken?"asked Veemon. Davis sighed. "Finding him with the others would be hard enough but now they ditched us because they think I was just trying to score points with Kari. I sent T.K the message, you saw it"said Davis looking down at him. He nodded. "Someone's gotta look for Ken. He must be in big trouble. Besides, if he has become the Digimon Emperor again only you can get him out of it"said Veemon. "No way, I know he'd never go back to that"said Davis. He stood up quickly. "I'm not going to mope around anymore. We have to look for Ken, with or without the help of the others"said Davis. Veemon nodded. "That's the spirit"said Veemon. Davis looked over and saw a computer store right across the street. He rushed across, Veemon following him. They rushed in, Veemon briefly seen due to his small size. Davis pointed the digivice at a computer. "Where are you going?"asked Veemon. "Huh?"asked Davis before they were swallowed in. Davis shook the cobwebs out of his head and the two of them were in the lava region. "I remember this place"said Davis standing up. "Yeah, this was where Ken made Agumon digivolve into SkullGreymon. Man, he was something"said Veemon. A gizer of lava burst behind them. Both spun around to see a lizard Digimon who's body composed of flames, with a metal skalp. "What is that!"gasped Davis.

"Flarezemon, champion level. His Buster Blade attack burns all in his path"

Flarezemon pointed to him. "If you wanna pass, you have to pay a toll. Ten thousand Digi Dollars"he said. "What, I don't have any money"said Davis. Flarezemon turned one of his claws into a gun of fire. "Buster Blaze!"he yelled, a ball of flames flying towards them. They scattered out of the way, narrowly missing the impact. "Veemon!"said Davis pointing the digivice towards him. A light engulfed him.

"Veemon digivolve to, ExVeemon!"

The much larger version fo Veemon swopped down, more Buster Blazes shot at him. He dodged all of them in mid air and then sped down towards him. Flarezemon swiped his claw at him, in which ExVeemon grabbed and tossed him behind him. Flarezemon landed on his feet. "Buster Flame!"he yelled firing the attack. "V Laser!"yelled ExVeemon. The attacks clashed, an explosion of fire coming out en mase. Davis covered his eyes from the fire works. ExVeemon zoomed up through the smoke, punching him across the face. He skidded back, before retaliating with a claw slash, ExVeemon flying back into a large rock painfuly, shattering it to pieces. "Ken, you here!"called Davis. Not even a breath of him could be heared. "Ken better be here. ExVeemon can't win alone, we need to DNA digivolve or we're both toast"thought Davis. Flarezemon turned one of his claws into a gun, pointing at Exveemon who was standing himself up. "Nice knowing ya punk"said Flarezemon. "Exveemon, get out of the way!"yelled Davis. The blast came, Exveemon pushing himself up and flying over the blast, and then down towards Flarezemon. "Come and get it"said Flarezemon readying his claw. Exveemon stopped in mid air, catching Flarezemon off guard. "Vee laser!"

An X made of energy came out, going into Flarezemon's stomach. He howled in pain, going back down into the lava. Davis rushed up to join his partner. "Let's get out of here before he comes back"said Davis. Exveemon grabbed him and they flew away quickly. A burst of lava shot up, FLarezemon back up and standing. "Did you think it would be so easy?"he asked. However no one was there. He looked all around. "Yeah you better run, don't let me catch you without money again"he threatened, shaking his claw around randomly.

"That was close"said Davis whiping the sweat off his forehead. "Now what?"asked Exveemon. "What else, we do what we came here to do, find Ken"said Davis. He heared a bleeping from his detirminal. Taking it out, he saw a message.

Davis

Meet at Odaiba Tower

Cody

Exveemon saw the message as well. "Should we go back?"asked Exveemon. "No way, there's no telling what's happening to Ken right now. Besides, we weren't on good terms before"said Davis. "You'll be on even worse terms if you're a no show"said Exveemon. Davis sighed. "I know, but I think they can go without me for once"said Davis. "Wow, I never thought Davis would try something like this"thought Exveemon.

03

"I hope Ken knows what he's doing"said Henry. "He may end up like me, should we ollow him?"asked Takato. "Yeah, if Rika attacks him, all of us combined will clobber her and Renamon"said Kazu. Henry shook his head. "I'd perfer not to have to fight her"said Henry. "He's right, I know it wasn't a lie, Rika's our friend, she just, needs help"said Takato. "How can you even think like that after what she did to you?"asked Kenta. "Renamon apoligized, why not Rika?"asked Guilmon.

Ken and Wormon exited the forest into the city, Wormon clining onto Ken's back, his head looking over his shoulder. Ken looked at the sketch again and looked around. Down to his right, he saw a girl who looked simalar to the one in the sketch. "That must be her"said Ken putting the sketch in his pocket. "Ken, are you sure?"asked Wormon. Ke nodded. "No one deserves to go through what I did. She won't suffer now, but she will later unless we stop it all now"said Ken. He walked forward, not as confident as his words. He may meet an untimely demise he knew. "Someone's approaching"said Renamon. "Who, is it a Digimon?"asked Rika looking around. "Wait, there seems to be two of them. One's human, the other a Digimon"said Renamon. "It must be on of those wannabes. Let's go crush them"said Rika. Renamon pointed the way, she couldn't stop Rika. She could only hope Rika woke up. Rika rushed forward, Ken saw her coming. "Get ready"warned Ken. When Rika got to a few feet from Ken, she stopped in her tracks. "Who are you?"she asked, not having watched the TV show.. Renamon caught up with ease. "I've never see you two before. Another tamer?"asked Renamon. "I'm here to help you"said Ken. "Help with what, fighting? One, I don't need help, two, that pathetic little worm would help about as much as a bag of chips"said Rika. Ken snickered. "What you smiling about!"said Rika angrily. "When I see the way you act, it reminds me of who I used to be. I never realized how big of an ego problem I had"said Ken. "That's it, I'm gonna tear that little bug to pieces. Renamon, let's go"

"Wormon, let's do it"said Ken. A light engulfed Wormon.

"Wormon, digivolve to, Stingmon!"

Renamon leaped up over Stingmon's head, the insectoid Digimon turning around. "Diamond Storm!"said Renamon, a rainfall of daimonds coming down. Stingmon covered himself, feeling miniscule pain. Renamon thrusted down, her leg pointed at Stingmon. "Watch it!"warned Ken. Stingmon flew back, a red dagger coming out of his hand. "Spiking Strike!"he said. Renamon landed on her feet, Stingmon striking at Renamon who dodged. He kept up a barrage of missing strikes, Renamon then stopping to whip her tail, knocking Stingmon back. "Stingmon!"gasped Ken. "Renamon, finish it"said Rika. Stingmon landed on his feet, going at Renamon again, sucsessfuly slashing across Renamon's chest. Renamon landed on the ground. "Stingmon, you have to destroy her"said Ken reluctantly. "Why?"he asked. "When I lost you, it broke the darkness for good. She'll come back"said Ken. Stingmon nodded, Renamon leaping to her feet and rushing forward again. Stingmon sidestepped, tripping her. Renamon fell face first to the ground. "Spiking Strike!"yelled Stingmon. Renamon just barely rolled out of the way. "Not bad, you're actualy pretty good. Good enough to use this"said Rika taking out the Orang Stone. "Rika, don't do that!"gasped Ken. "How do you know my name? Oh who cares, Orang Stone, empower!"said Rika. The cross glew on Rika's forehead. Renamon screamed, a green aurora bursting out from her. "Oh great"said Ken. Renamon came at lightning speed with a knee to the gut. "No!"gasped Ken. Renamon whipped him several feet away with her tail. Stingmon crashed through two trees painfuly. "No!"yelled Ken. "Kill him!"ordered Rika. In Ken's hand, an Orang stone appeared. "No, where did this come from! Stingmon!"he thought looking gravely as Renamon dashed forward. "I, there's no other way"thought Ken. he pointed the Stone out, screaming, an upside down cross appearing on his forehead. "What! No way!"gasped Rika. Stingmon glew in the green aurora, then leaped to his feet. "Stingmon, strike!"ordered Ken. Stingmon zipped by Renamon with God like speed, slashing with his spiking strike. Renamon hit the ground painfuly. "Get back up!"ordered RIka. REenamon leaped to her feet, going into the air. She saw Stingmon stop. "Gotchya"she thought.

"Diamond Storm!"she yelled. They came down, Stingmon slashimng most away. Those that did hit had no effect, simply shattering. "No way!"gasped Rika. "Stingmon, strike!"he ordered. Renamon was knocked to the ground before she knew, Stingmon landing. Unlike the others, Ken didn't change at all. The cross faded as he put the stone back in his pocket. "No, I can't use it"said Ken. "What! Without that, Renamon will crush your bug like a fly swatter"said Rika. "Listen Rika, I've had power like you, not an Orang Stone but power. I was just like you, ruthless, uncaring. It feels good for awhile but once you fail, once you lose that power you'll turn back to your normal self. Then you'll live with nothing but guilt for what you did. It's too late for me, for you there's a chance. I, won't use this Stone"said Ken taking it out. He threw it behind him into the stream. They were standing just outside the forest. Rika was shaking. "Y-you! DOn't you ever lecture me! You sound pathetic, like my old friends!"said RIka. She chuckled, pointing to him. "You're afraid of losing with your new power, so throw it away so you have an excuse for losing, you're pathetic. Allright, just who are you!"demanded Rika. "I'm Ken Ichijoji"he said. "What! Impossible, I heared of you, you're only a charicter in a TV show"said RIka. Ken shook his head. I'm just like you, human and alive"he said.

"So, when you talked about power before you were talking about being the Digimon Emperor. I have to say, if the show depicted real life, then it was a joke. I hear about it from other girls in my school, how the Emperor cried like a baby when his loser Digimon died, ha!"said Rika. "You would feel the same if your Digimon were to die"said Ken. "No, I would just need to find a stronger Digimon in that case"said RIka. "What!"gasped Renamon sitting up. "Let's go Renamon, this loser isn't worth our time. Maybe I'll finish off his bug if I find two minutes to kill"she said walking away. "Don't do this to yourself Rika, you'll regret it greatly"warned Ken. "Shut up you nobody. You threw it all away, but I won't make that mistake again"she said walking away. Stingmon dedigivolved. "It dosen't make sense, if the Stone's making her act this way, why didn't the stone affect you?"asked Wormon. "I'm wondering if it dosen't have something to do with the dark spore, maybe since both made the darkness in me grow, that they negated eachother, like magnets. Opposites attract, but those of the same oppose"said Ken. "I'm just glad we made it through alive"said Wormon. Ken smiled at him weakly. "What now?"asked Wormon. "We'll go back to the others. There's no convincing her Wormon, I wouldn't listen to reason either. Maybe, the only way is to suffer like I did"said Ken. "You shouldn't give up on people Ken, I never gave up on you. Besides, when she does go back to normal, she'll need someone who knows how it feels to help her cope"said Wormon. Ken nodded, looking to the ground with a tear coming from his eye. "I remember how much that hurt. I hope there is a way to help her before she does something she regrets. I just feel so helpless, this must've been how you felt"said Ken.

"If you can be helped, she can"said Wormon. Ken sighed. "Okay, I'll try again"said Ken heading in the direction of Rika. Rika hadn't gone far and heared footsteps following her. Looking behind her, she saw them coming back. "You want more?"asked Rika. Ken looked at Wormon. "Wormon, I want you to leave"said Ken. "But, why?"he asked. "It's nothing personal, but, I need to do this alone. If you're around, she'll want to fight more"said Ken. Wormon nodded, hopping to the ground. "Be careful, I'll be waiting"he said crawling away. "Leaving your Digimon behind!"yelled Rika. "I don't want him to get hurt. Please, I've been through this. It hurts badly when it's all set and done, I still haven't fully healed. I didn't come here to fight, if I did, I wouldn't have asked Wormon to leave"said Ken. RIka snickered. "We'll force him then, Renamon, take him apart"said Rika. Ken stood unerved. Rika gasped at his reaction, Renamon not moving. "Go!"she yelled. Renamon looked down. "RIka, how could you ask me to attack a defenseless human?"asked Renamon. "I'll do it myself"said Rika. Ken still didn't move. Wormon was watching it all, he could hear Ken's voice in his head telling him not to intervene. Rika slugged him across the face, blood flying from Ken's mouth. He fell face first in pain. "That was a tap compared to what I can really do"she said. "Leave him alone!"

She looked behind her, all the other Tamers assembled. Ken could hear them but couldn't lift his head. He felt he would pass out any minute. "Rika, I heared what happened. Don't, do this to yourself"pleaded Takato in pain. Rika's face looked angry. "Rika, don't end up like me. Please"said Ken. Now she looked confused. She clutched her head, the cross dimming. "Shut up!"she yelled, the cross growing. She stomped into Ken's back, Ken screaming in pain. A cop car stopped by, police rushing out and grabbing RIka, quit a few. Her fell out, losing it's power. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used againstr you in the court of law" As Rika was cuffed and stuffed in the car, one of the cops turned around to check on the kids but they were gone. They had brought Ken over to the hideout. His eyes were sparcely open. "You okay?"asked Takato. "Yeah, it hurts bad but I'll manage"said Ken painfuly. "You were brave out there, I, guess RIka really is the enemy"said Henry. "N-no, I was as stubborn as her when I was the Emperor, there's hope. For now, I just need, rest"he said falling unconcious. "He's gonna sleep here?"asked Guilmon. "Aw, if we had a cxream puff we could make him better"said Calumon. "Yeah, that and a medic"said Takato. "Rika lost her stone and is in police custody. Of course, Renamon may break her out"said henry.

02

Younger RYo awakened in a nearly pitch black darkness. Standing up, the only light he could see was sparce, from small burning torches. It looked to be somekind of dungeon. "I have to get out of here, if the DigiDestined and tamers don't unite, it's all over"

To Be Continued...


	5. Chronicle Four

Chronicle Four

03

She was shoved roughly into her cell, the iron bar doors slammed shut. "Hey, don't I even get a chance to explain myself, hey!"yelled Rika but to no avail. This looked more like jail then juvy. The iron bars were very slim so she couldn't squeeze through despite her slimness. While there wasn't a guard within her sight range, she was certain guards were patrolling the halls. Being she was young, the chance she could sway the cops with sexuality was none. Besides, that was not Rika's style. She was in your face violent, it's always been this way. "I want my stone back, I need it! Renamon, you here!"called Rika. Nothing, not even a whisper. Rika fumed. "Renamon, get me out of here so I can find my Orang Stone!"she ordered but again was ignored.

She felt like slamming her fist into the iron bars which would only hurt her, and make her knuckles bleed. "You can't just throw me in here! I was just defending mnyself!"yelled Rika. One of the guards came down. Looking at Rika, Rika's eyes filled with the hope he may free her. This hope rose when he unlocked the door and stepped in. He, however, took out a night stick and hit her in the back. RIka fell forward in pain, the cop proceeding to stomp her in the back. Rika rolled and covered herself, every blow a delivery of great agony. Finally he bent down, pulling Rika's chin so her face met his. "Y-you can't do this"whimpered Rika. She fumed at how pitiful she sounded and slapped him, making him stagger back. Rika got up and dashed forward, however two guards grabbed her by the arms. She thrashed for freedom but their grip was too strong. The cop wiped the blood from his face, picking his nightstick up. Rika pulled desperately but soon met the recieving end of the stick right to the head. The guards dropped her, she fell unconcious while they snickered. Around the corner, the shadow of a figure flickered quickly before dissapearing out of sight.

02

Younger RYo did not make haste. His steps were slow and deliberate, feeling for anything he might trip over or fall through. He advanced much further into the dark abyss but the light barely remained seeable, let alone get better. It was hot, he felt the sweat consuming him like a man set on fire. He had one arm forward in case he hit a dead end. "Do your eyes hurt?"asked a hissing voice. Ryo darted his eyes around but saw no one. "Who's there?"he asked. "I am the God of Death, Anubismon. You have entered the realm of Orsirismon. Only the unworthy come to these parts. You will be tested in The Final Judgement, via the scale of truth. Only if you are of pure heart will you be allowed to leave"he said. "Allright, I'm not evil, go ahead with this test, as long as it dosen't involve math"he said. Piercing through the darkness was a large golden scale, one of the sides having a feather. "The feather you see is that of Ma'at, the Godess of Truth. It will tip in that scale only if you speak the truth. If the other side hits the bottom, you spend your days here wandering for eternity"said Anubismon. Younger Ryo nodded, gulping. "You see a man dieing of a hear attack on the street. There's a payphone you could call for an amublance but the man has five million dollars in his pocket. If he died, you could take it. What would you do?"he asked. "As much as I would like the money, I wouldn't let a man die"he said. The side with the feather tipped down. "Not bad. Next, if a boy you were in a fight with was being beaten by a gang and he was about to die, would you help him?"he asked.

Ryo gulped, looking down. "I, probaly would"said Ryo. The scale tipped with the side of the feather. "Men come and offer to take a family member away in exchange for one who would give you infinite riches. Which would you take?"he asked. "I couldn't abandon my family"said younger Ryo. The scale tipped all the way to the ground. "You have been judged pure by the Godess of truth"said Anubis. Ryo covered himself as a light surrounded him for an instant. When it disapated, younger RYo opened his eyes and found himself in the dungeon, except it was brightly lit. "This labrynth has an exit, find it and you will escape. I can not help you, for I am bound to this Hell. Good luck"said Anubis. "Can't you give me a map or something! Is there a bathroom at least? C'mon!"pouted young Ryo. Watching him was a very odd Digimon. He had the head of a white horse, even a unicorn sticking out of his forehead. His body was a naked and VERY buff human chest, his lower body that of a bear. He had the legs of a lion as well as the hair encirclingaround his head. One arm was a large black claw, thin with the claws themselves razor sharp. The other was an arm made of black fire. "Keep an eye on him Brahmon"ordered the white haired man telepathicly. He nodded. "Why does he care, this kid will die here regardless of if I watch him"muttered Brahmon.

Meanwhile, Davis and Veemon(who dedigivolved) were in Toy Town. "Tai talked about this place. Since neither the Black gears or Dark Spirals are around, it should be safe. Maybe one of them's seen Ken"said Davis. "Monzaemon runs this place I heared, he would know better then anyone if Ken's been here"said Veemon. Davis looked over and saw what looked like Agumon except made of legos. "What is that!"said Davis.

"ToyAgumon. Don't worry, they're peaceful unless you strike them first"

Davis rushed over to him, Veemon close behind. "Excuse me, you know where I can find Monzaemon?"asked Davis. The small toy Digimon looked up to him. "A human, you must be one of those DigiDestined I heared about"it said. Davis had a huge grin on his face, his hand on the back of his head. "Yep"admitted Davis. Veemon blushed from the admiration. "Follow me"he said. "That's what I'm talking about!"said Davis.

Yolie angrily tapped her foot. Everyone except of course Davis and T.K had arrived with their Digimon. Personamon was nowhere in sight yet. "Where are they!"demanded Yolie. "Um, Yolie, the only one we're waiting for is Davis. T.K's not coming"said Kari. "What!"they gasped. "Why not?"asked Cody. Kari simply bowed her head. "He's dangerous"said Personamon, coming down from the bushes. "Whoa, a knight in shining armor!"said Yolie. "This is Personamon, he saved me"said Kari. Armidillamon went up and sniffed him. "A Digimon allright"he said. "Saved, from what?"asked Cody. Kari turned her eyes away again. "T.K. He tried to molest her"said Personamon. "T.K, no way! Davis maybe, but T.K?"asked Yolie. Tears began to come from Kari's eyes. Personamon looked at her with grave eyes. "You know if this is too much for you, you can go to your home and take a rest"said Personamon. Kari shook her head. "You shouldn't push yourself Kari. Maybe you should rest"said Gatomon. Personamon sighed. "You're weak and tried. We can't afford to lose you at a time like this. Your powers are linked to your emotions. Push yourself too hard and you could die"said Personamon. Kari looked up to him with a tear filled face and nodded. She staggered up, Gatomon following her. They waited in silence until Kari was back inside the house. "I hope she's okay"said Cody. "As long as she rests. I don't mean to sound cold hearted but we have other matters to attend to. We'll leave Kari's health in the hands of her partner"said Personamon. "Shouldn't we wait for Davis?"asked Cody. Yolie fumed. "I'm sick of waiting for him!"said Yolie. "Davis has chosen not to come for whatever reason. I trust he'll do fine for himself"said Personamon.

The two looked for Davis to be coming but nothing of him came. "Allright, what is it you came to tell us?"asked Cody. Personamon sighed, leaning up against a tree. "At a point in time that is currently unknown, and with an unknown origin, the Orachle Stones of Orang were created"said Personamon. "Wait, some robed man tried to give me one!"gasped Cody. Personamon nodded. "The Stones have been scattered through every reality and timeline. It's the only existing thing that exists in every realm. They've shaped all of history. Every revolution, every war, the Stones of Orang played a vital role. They brought great power to any who wielded it. They were never mentioned in any historical document because no one wanted anyone to know of the stones existence. The stones however have become corrupt, now only seeking those of darkness. As a result, unless the stones are all comepletely destroyed, the corruption will spread like a plague, damning all around until nothing is leaft but an empty blackness. Even spirits will be nothing, there will be no way to rebuild life at all"said Personamon. "Destroying stones sounds easy"said Yolei. "Much easier then protecting them"said Hawkmon, remembering their numerous battles with BlackWarGreymon. "To a human it can give incredible strength. With it, a Rookie level Digimon could defeat a Mega"said Personamon. "Don't tell me T.K has one!"said Cody. Personamon nodded begrudgingly. "The Stone feeds of his darkness. Knowing T.K, it feeds off his desire to destroy all that is dark. It multiplies darkness then uses it to revert the owner comepletely away from who they were before. There's a future with other DigiDestined that can help us. First, we must find the link"said Personamon. "What do you mean?"asked Armadillomon. "There's a kid named Ryo in this and that timeline. Since both exist, we can travel between times. However the Ryo of our time is missing. We must find him"said Personamon. "Is he in the Digi World?"asked Yolie. Personamon nodded. "We'll need everyone we can. I'll come back when Kari is ready. I hope it's soon, we can't afford to wait too long"said Personamon. He flew off in lightning speed.

03

Rika fluttered her eyes open to a mostly dark room. In front of her was a large desk with a small light, and an old man who's eyes were hidden behind his glasses sit with an eeerie grin spread across his face. Fully awakening, RIka found herself in a chair. Her hands were cuffed behind it, and her ankles cuffed as well. She thrashed and fought and thrashed and fought some more but it did nothing. She gave the old man a death glare. She knew she couldn't escape cuffs but she wouldn't show fear. "Rika Nonaka, age 13. Lives with a young mother who's a model, and her grandmother. Father divorced when you were little and abandoned you"he said. His voice was also creepy. "How do you know about my life you old bastard!"yelled Rika. The cross on her head glew very faintly. "I see it, you need your Orang stone. It still has a hold on you, and I have it right here"he said taking it out. "Give it to me!"yelled Rika, bending forward as far as she could. The man put it in his pocket. Rika growled, trying again to get free, this time by slipping through her restraints but it didn't work. An upside down cross appeared on his head, glowing fully. "That's MY stone! You creaton!"yelled Rika. The man held his hands togethe rin front of him in a praying like position, twidling his fingers. "This is a very special prison Rika, we don't believe in criminals as humans, we believe you to be dogs, unfit to walk society"he said, showing his teeth. RIka turned her head away in disgust. "Renamon, you here!"yelled Rika but no awnser. "Your fox friend isn't coming for you little Rika. Don't worry though, we also believe humanity is naturaly good. All you need is a little re-education"he said standing and walking forward. He had a cloth in his hand. Rika gasped, trying to wiggle free again. "SOMEONE HELP! SOM, MMPH!" She smelled the odor of the damop rag, the old man laughing as Rika fell into unconciousness.

He walked over and pushed a button on his desk. Two officers entered through. "Take Rika to room 109. We'll begin her re-education as soon as she wakes up"he said. They uncuffed Rika and one of them carried her unconcious body over his shoulder. The old man took the Orang stone out again, the cross on his head glowing. "My sweet, sweet child"he said.

Ken felt much better when he woke up. It was only about an hour ago he fell asleep and he allready felt mostly good. He still hurt in his lower back but was doing better. Takato and Guilmon, who had been sitting in there with him, also felt better. Takato's injury was almost gone. He must not have broken his ribs after all. "You okay?"asked Takato. Wormon crawled out from the corner. "Where's Rika?"asked Ken. "The police got her, she's been taken away"said Takato. Ken slammed his fists on the ground. "I failed. I couldn't stop her afterall"said Ken. "You tried Ken, some people can't be helped I guess"said Wormon. "I don't like to admit it but he may be right"sighed Takato. Ken looked grimly at the ground. "So, now what?"asked Takato. Ken stood himself up with some pain. "We have to destroy those Orang Stones before we get more victims like Rika"said Ken. "Where would we start?"asked Takato. "We have to find the source. I wish I had a clue what the source was, or where it was"said Ken. "Maybe we should go to the Digital World Ken, we might find something there"suggested Wormon. "Whoa, the Digital World is dangerous, nothing like in the TV show"said Takato. "I don't care, I have to try something"said Ken walking out, holding his lower back. Wormon crawled after him. "We should all go. You and Wormon won't be enough. You should at least rest for a night. You can come to my place, my parents won't mind"said Takato. Ken fell to his knees. "Maybe I could use some rest"said Ken. "He's awake"said Kenta. The others were across from them. "Duh, we can see"said Kazu. "I see him too"said Guardromon. Kazu slapped himself in the face. They all rushed over to him. "It's settled, once I'm healed I'm going to the Digi World"said Ken. "I told you Ken, you aren't going alone"said Takato. "Digital World, for what?"asked Henry. "To find out where the Orang Stones come from, and destroy them"said Ken behind gritted teeth. "Like the one Rika had? What are we going to tell our parents?"asked Henry. "Tomorrow's a school day"said Kazu. "That's why I have to go alone, I came here to get your help but I didn't realize how, how, I don't know how to explain it. I figured you went to the Digiworld daily like me and the others, I guess not. I just need rest"said Ken. "Oh, I forgot about school, no way will my mom let Ken sleepover"said Takato. Ken sighed. "I didn't mean to complicated your lives so much"said Ken trying to stand. "Dosen't that hurt?"asked Guilmon. "A little, I'll be fine"said Ken.

The others didn't look so positive. "We need a miracle, for school to be cancelled or something"said Takato. Listening from a tree was a familiar purple Digimon with a red bandana. "Sounds like they could use a little help. What the heck, I like them. Hey, where's Rika, and Renamon? Aw well, I'll get their school cancelled for as long as they need"said Impmon, creating a small fireball in his fingertips. He chuckled.

02

T.K kicked some pebbles away from him. "Man, okay maybe I did make a move too soon, but Kari's my girl, always has been. She should let me do what I want to her"growled T.K, kicking even more pebbles. Patamon remained silent. "If she won't do what I say willingly, I'll take her by force. I'll make her my girl"said T.K licking his chops.

Elsewhere, Davis and Veemon entered a giant palace, where on a gigantic throne, Monzaemon sat. "So you are the DigiDestined. I see the resemblance to Tai, are you related/"he asked. Davis shook his head. The giant bear just shrugged. "Onto buisness, why have you come here?"asked Monzaemon. "I'm looking for Ken Ichijoji, have you seen him?"asked Davis. "Ah, the former Digimon Emperor. No, we have not seen him. If it is him you seek however, I will send my soldiers out to find him"said Monzaemon. "Thanks"said Davis. "I owe you DigiDestined my life, no need to thank me"said Monzaemon.

03

"Wake up!"Rika heared a loud voice yell. She fluttered her eyes open and jolted awake. She was in a large metal chair, iron straps holding her wrists to the chair arms and her ankles to the chair legs. She tried to slip out of them but it didn't work. The old man walked in, in a bloodied doctor's suit, behind him two guards pushed a table with many tools on it behind him. "What are you, agh, gonna do"said Rika struggling hopelessly. The doctor picked up a needle, filling it with something while Rika struggled even harder. "Red-education Rika. Your first class begins today"he said. "Let me go you freak!"yelled Rika trying harder then ever. The old man laughed loudly and maniacly.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chronicle Five

Chronicle Five

02

The halls of this new labrynth were made of pure, solid gold. The paths were narrow and led to several other paths. "I'll just keep going until I find an exit. I'll find something eventualy"said younger Ryo. He ran forward to the first turn he saw and went right. "Escaping this labrynth isn't so easy. Only someone of true genious could figure out the key and you don't posses that kind of intelect. You'll die long before finding an exit. How very ironic"said Brahmon chuckling.

After some goodbyes, Davis exited Toy Town along with Veemon. What they saw next made them wish they had stayed. Outside of Toy Town was a wasteland. All that could be seen for miles on head is a path of dirt, very few trees stood and those that did were withering and dieing. They stared in awe of the sight, no one was around at all. No sound except for the wind which gave off a small breeze. The whole scenery was in black and white. "Oh man, what happened?"asked Davis. "How could a place like Toy Town be near all this. There's nothing here"said Veemon. "You don't think Toy Town has something to do with this?"asked Davis looking down at his partner. Veemon shook his head. "No way, they wouldn't do that. Toy Town's always been known as being a peaceful place"said Veemon. Davis looked back with a shocked expression at what lay before his eyes. "It's a wonder those guys remain so happy, this place is really depressing"said Veemon. It gave off a sense of dread and hopelessness. Davis couldn't agree more with Veemon. "C'mon, let's keep going, we need to find Ken"said Davis. "You think he's here?"asked Veemon. "Maybe. Seeing as we have no idea where he is, it's always a possibility"said Davis. "We won't find out standing here, let's go"said Veemon. "That's what I said!"yelled Davis. "Oh, right"said Veemon with a weak laugh.

The ground beneath them shook, both managing to keep their balance. From the ground came a giant mole creature with a drill for a nose and drill claws. It snarled at them. "What the!"gasped Davis. "It's Drimogemon, it says his drills can dig into any ground"

It gave off an echoing battle cry. "Hold it, we don't wanna fight"said Davis. "Mole's claw!"yelled the giant mole Digimon. It picked up a paw and swiped down at Davis and Vemon who leaped back, landing on their asses. "Hey, cut it out!"yelled Davis. Drimogemon roared again. "That's it, Digi Armor Energize!"

"Veemon, armor digivolve to, Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

"Fire Rocket!"he yelled. Three balls of fire shot out of his claw. They hit him on the side of the face, making him turn away. It swung it's head back at them. "Iron Drill Spin!"he yelled, the drill on his face spinning wildly. It came down, narrowly missing Flamedramon who leaped out of the way. "Keep going!"cheered Davis. "Mole's Claw!"it yelled, raising it's paw and sending it down on Flamedramon. "Fire Rocket!"he yelled, three more fire balls flying at him. The mole digimon shrieked in agony, falling backwards. "You gonna leave us alone now?"asked Davis. The ground quaked again. This time Davis only fell backwards, and three more Drigmogemon popping up. "No way!"gasped Flamedramon. "You messing with our little brother punks?"one asked. "He attacked us!"defended Davis standing. The Drimogemon growled. "I don't think they'll listen Davis. C'mon, give me all your best shot!"said Flamedramon. "Are you crazy, you can't take on four of them!"cried Davis.

"Thunderball!"

"Fist of the Beast King!"

"Magical Tail!"

"Giga Barrage!"

The four Drimogemon were blown to pieces in an intense explosion. Davis and Flamedramon covered themselves from the smoke blowing their way. When it cleared, they got a clear view of Leomon, Piximon, Wizardmon and Andromon. "Oh man, are they here to fight?"asked Davis. "So you must be Davis"said Wizardmon. "Don't worry, we're commrades, recently revived. We're here to help"said Pixmon. "I remember you, you were with Kari. She's grown into a ho, er, very sophistacated young lady"said Andromon. Piximon and Wizardmon groaned in annoyance. "Anyway, where are the others? Shouldn't they be helping you with the Orang Stones?"asked Leomon. "I'm not here for the Orang Stones, I'm here to find Ken"said Davis. "You mean the Emperor!"gasped Andromon. Davis shook his head. "Let me explain everything"

03

Impomon hid in the bushes in front of the school. It was dead empty like he expected. "Time to raise a little heck"he said.

The needle was practicly stabbed into Rika's arm. Rika cried out, this wasn't like the needle doctors used, this one felt like a kitchen knife, and not a butter knife either. The old man kept that smile on his face as the liquid went into Rika's arm. Rika's screams died down into little grunts of pain, shaking her head violently as if hoping to somehow break free. No such thing happened. When he took it out, Rika felt nothing at first. She continued to squirm and thrash, but then lowered her head, her eyes half open. "This is a special syrum Rika, it spreads through the nervous system and nulls parts of the mind, the ones that allow you to fight back. This is the first step to recovery"he said. He pushed a button on the back of the chair, releasing the straps. RIka sat there with her arms at her sides, her head hung low. She felt empty of emotions. All she felt was to obey these people. That's all she thought about. "Stand up Rika"he ordered. Rika did so without hesitation. "Good girl. Now that you're free, do you wish to strike me?"he asked. Deep, very deep down she felt a small urge to comply, just because she could but it was too surpressed to mean much. She shook her head. The man hopped up and down in front of her like a monkey. "You sure?"he asked. Rika shook her head.

"So far so good"he thought. "Follow me to the next room"he said. RIka nodded, her eyes lifeless. He walked away with the two guards in front, Rika following promptly followed. The next room was small and dark, only two lights at the ceiling allowing any sight. "Boys, beat her down"ordered the old man. They took night sticks and smacked her, knocking her to the ground. They stomped and kicked her ruthlessly, Rika not even struggling, or blocking. She couldn't even if she felt she wanted to. The old man finaly put up a hand, signaling them to stop. "You must never fight back. Everyone is above you, understand?"he asked. Rika's eyes snapped wide open, leaping to her feet. She punched one of the cops in the ribs, making him stagger back while the other one nailed her in the upper back from behind. The other one was about to stomp her but the old man shook his head and pointed to the wall. Rika was too weak to resist much. They picked her up, one arm each and dragged her over to the wall. One black leather strap hooked on a chain hung near the wall. RIka was propped up against the wall, her arms put up together, palms facing and they pulled the strap around her wrists tightly, buckling it at the end. They were even tighter then the cuffs and almost as tight as the metal straps.

"This happens every now and then"he said, sticking another needle into her arm. Rika screamed but a cop clamped his massive hand over her mouth, Rika's eyes fluttering as more of the liquid was inserted. The old man took it out, the cop letting Rika go. Her head hung low, her eyes half open. Her legs were on the ground firmly so she could've kicked the old man but felt no desire. "Don't worry, like I said this happens a lot. We'll reform you yet. We'll come back with another dosage soon. We'll be monitoring your actions in here"said the old man. The three walked out, shutting the door behind them.

In the hall, a tall feminine Digimon with a pointed gold top and light blue skin stood. He was naked with small breasts, claws on his feet and hands. He had eight arms and blank white eyes. The old man stopped next to him. "Hello Shivamon, what brings you here?"he asked. "The girl, Rika Nonaka"he said. His voice was normal and deep(think Batman) "What about her? We have her in custody"said the old man. "He needs her alive. Make sure nothing happens when she's released"said Shivamon. The old man nodded. Shivamon vanished.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow"he said before walking ahead.

PreWWII Germany

"Who are you!"spat a short and stubby German man, a robed figure appearing in his quarters. "You are a man who holds great ideals. Your utopia, the one you speak of, can be the greatest reality ever. You can achieve it, but you need something"he said. The german nodded his head, curious to this man's intentions. Something in the robed figure's pocket glew, and the robed figure took it out, tossing the brightly glowing stone to the German. He caught it in his hands, screaming loudly as he was engulfed in light, images of chaos flashing quickly before his eyes. The light faded, and a yellow upside down cross appeared on his forehead. "Adolf Hitler, the Orang Stone has chosen you to lend it's power to, fullfill your conquest, your destiny. Do not fail Adolf, do not fail us, do not fail the stone, do not fail the Aryans. Your conquest begins, you will rule this pitiful land and lead it to greatness!"

"Yes! Yes, I will!"bellowed Hitler"I will!"The robed figure vanished, his laughs echoing throughout the room.

Third Punic War

The city was burning fast, the devil in the eyes of all the men. "Leave nothing leaft!"ordered the general. The crosses were glowing wildly on their heads as they continued slaughtering the city. Thousands of corpses were scattered around the ground, most of them burning to ashes. Watching from a distance was another robed figure hovering above the water. "Did my heart love 'till now? For swear at sight, I never saw true beauty 'till this night"he said. He desended into the water, with only a small swirl forming in it.

02

Kari stood at the balcony of her apartment. The sun was beggining to set, her eyes filled with sorrow, as well as confusion. Gatomon leaped up onto the railing. "I won't fail Kari again, I have to cheer her up"thought Gatomon. "Don't worry Kari, I'm sure T.K will turn normal again eventualy"said Gatomon trying to sound as enthusastic as possible. Kari sighed. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but, I just don't think I can do this anymore"said Kari. "Do what?"asked Gatomon. "Be a DigiDestined. I thought about it when I was laying down earlier, when Personamon said he needed me, I thought deeply about what I've done for the team and I found little"said Kari. "What! How can you even think that, without you we never would've beat Myotismon or Machinedramon"said Gatomon. Kari sighed. "I'm just not sure anymore, sure I did that little bit but so what? I'm sure they would've beaten Machinedramon and Myotismon without me. Plus, it reminds me too much of T.K who tried to, I allready made my decision earlier, I'm not going to be a DigiDestined anymore"said Kari. "You can't be serious!"gasped Gatomon. "Please don't argue with me, I've made up my mind, it's too much"said Kari. "Since when were you a quitter!"yelled Gatomon. "Leave me alone!"said Kari, rushing back indoors.

"Kari"said Gatomon weakly. The door was closed behind Kari. "It's even worse then I thought"said Personamon landing on the ground. "You mean Kari?"asked Gatomon. "If you're refering to her decision to break up with the other DigiDestined then no, though this does make things more difficult. You see as we speak, this reality is flowing through a single timeline, all history is set in stone, the stones are being passed to present and future, the timeline is being faltered, only a being of godly power could do this"said Personamon. "What does this have to do with Kari?"asked Gatomon. "One of the ones to recieve an Orang Stone is Kari's worst nemesis"said Personamon. "Nemesis? Kari dosen't have any enemies, wait do you mean T.K?"asked Gatomon.

"No, this is far worse then T.K"said Personamon.

In a beautiful church esque room, hords of evolved Scubbamon, black and with human eyes, stood holding yellow stones. Standing amongst them was a giant blue dragon like Digimon. He held an Orang Stone in his claw as well. "Sacred Orachle Stone of Orang, lend us your full power so we may find our queen and begin the accension!"he yelled. Floating in the darkest and deepest corners was Amonremon. "Enjoy your trip to Hell Kari Kamiya"said Amonremon, able to also see Kari crying on her bed"I know I'll enjoy seeing you here, you filthy wretch"he hissed before vanishing.

03

"School's cancelled!"gasped Kazu. They all gathered back as Henry showed the photo of the school burning down. "No one was in luckily but this may be the break we need"said Henry.

Elsewhere, Impmon entered the house of his partners Ai and Mako. "Sorry I'm late"he said. He arrived to find the two tied back to back with rope, each gagged with tape. They yelled and struggled furiously seeing him. "What's going on!"demanded Impmon. He heared a laugh and turned around to Jery and Leomon. "Leomon, Jery, what the!"he gasped. Jery had the upside down cross glowing on her forehead. "Leomon, kill him"ordered Jery. "What! Hey, ain't I apoligized enough!"yelled Impmon, narrowly dodging a fist from Leomon. "C'mon, you got your partner back, you should be happy"said Impmon. He rushed over to his partners but Leomon grabbed him and tossed him against the wall. Impmon hit hard and slid to the ground. "That hurt you know"he said rubbing his head. Jery walked over to his partners. "On second thought, destroying him won't be enough. I had to watch as Leomon was killed, so you're going to watch as Leomon kills your friends here"said Jery. "MMPH!"yelled Ai and Mako. "Leave them alone!"yelled Impmon. "Leomon, do it!"said Jery. "Bad boom!"yelled Impmon, tossing as large of fireball as possible but it did nothing. He gasped as Leomon thrust his fist back. "Fist of-

Impmon screamed and glew, growing in size. Before Leomon could launch the attack, he was grabbed from behind and thrown out. Jery growled, Leomon hitting the ground hard. "You!"growled jery. Beezlemon stood there, wings and all. Leomon took out a sword from his belt. "Beast Sword!"he yelled rushing up. He came up quick as lightning, landing down on Beezlemon. He cried out in pain, falling to his knees. His partners cheered him on the best they could which were muffled screams. Leomon thrust the sword down, Beezlemon narrowly dodging it. He stood himself up, Leomon coming down with the sowrd again, himself barely blocking it with his claws. Leomon pushed forward, causing Beezlemon to be pushed downward, sparks flying. "Why's he so strong? Why are they doing this?"he thought, using his other eyes to look back at his partners. "If you're gonna hurt them, then I'm not backing down!"he thought. He slashed his claws up, just barely getting the sword away and taking his guns out. "Double Impact!"he yelled, blasting Leomon backwards onto the ground. He held his chest, standing himself up. "Not bad"said Leomon, taking his hand off. Beezlemon turned one of his arms into a large gun and fired. "Fist of the Beast King!"yelled Leomon now in midair. The attacks clashed, Beezlemon's attack crashing into the trees. Beezlemon leaped back before the attack hit, but then was swiped into the other wall by Leomon's other arm. Leomon took his sword, rushing over. Beezlemon barely had time to recover before the sword was stuck through his shoulder. His eyes closed and he layed limply. His partners cried for him.

"Next time I'll know better then to hold back"said Leomon. "Enough stalling, he's almost dead. On second thought, I'm not going to wait for him to wake up, just kill these two, he'll still feel as much pain as me"said Jery. Leomon nodded, turning towards them with his sword poised. The two turned their heads away. Beezlemon's eyes snapped open, and he rushed in, Leomon swiping him away easily through the wll. Beezlemon picked himself up as Leomon continued. He turned his arm into a large gun again and blasted. Leomon turned around, catching the attack in his palm and crushing it. "Now way, that was my best shot!"gasped Beezlemon. He pointed his guns at him. "Double Impact! Double Impact!"he yelled, shooting out many bullets. "Beast Sword!"yelled Leomon, slashing with so much force it vaporized all the bullets. "Impossible!"gasped Beezlemon. "You can't win Beezlemon, you can only watch as your partners die, just like me"said Jeri. "Jeri, I know what I did was unforgiveable, but if you do anything to those two your life is forefit"said Beelzemon. Jeri laughed. "You can't even harm Leomon, you'll never get to me. Leomon, kill these brats quickly, now!"ordered jeri. "NO!"yelled Beelzemon.

As he turned around, something came through the wall and blasted Leomon backwards. "What the Hell!"gasped Jeri, covering herself from the ashes. The attacker was like a human male adult, well the skeleton of one with a black cape and short black hair. "Who are you!"gasped Jeri. "I'm SkullWarPersonamon, Mega level. My Judgement Lightning casts away all syners"

He bent down and slashed the bonds of Ai and Mako. They ripped eachother's gags off. "OUCH!"they both cried in pain. Leomon stood up slightly bruised. "We'll go for now Leomon. Beelzemon, this has just begun"said Jeri. Leomon grabbed Jeri and they dashed away quickly. "Thanks for the help, but why?"asked Beelzemon. "I'm the Guardian of this generation's DigiDestined. My comrade is guarding the other generation"said SkullWarPersonamon. "What?"asked Beelzemon. "Antidote"he yelled, the house instantly restored. "I'll explain from the beggining. They best listen too"he said motioning to Ai and Mako.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chronicle Six

Chronicle Six

02

Younger Ryo fell to his hands and knees, panting heavily with nthe sweat dripping off his forehead. He wiped it off, the heat pounding on his body. "Man, what is the deal with this place. There has to be someway out. I could go through the portal but then I would end up in the future and make things worse. There has to be someway I can use the gate to get me out of here because there's no other way"he said. He sat down indian style, holding his chin with an inquisitive look on his face. "Let's see, if I use the gate to go to the future, then immidiately return to the present, but what if I end up back here? Oh well, gotta try it"he said. Brahmon watched with interest. Younger Ryo thrust his arm out, a vortex appearing in front of him. With a sigh he leaped through it. In an instant he appeared in the future. Having been used to going through the vortex, he didn't fall unconcious after it. He opened the portal quickly, leaping through with high hopes rising in his body. he saw a light right before hitting the ground in a digital desert. "Yeah, allright!"he yelled leaping to his feet. He jumped up and down cheering loudly. From parts unknown, the whit ehaired man stared with disdain. "He's a clever youth"he said. "It dosen't matter, in fact let him bring them all together. Many of them has Orang Stones allready, uniting will make things even worse for him"said a voice from behind him. The white haired turned to face him, going down to a knee. "Seamus-sama"he said. "Let's watch for now"he said. The white haired man nodded.

Davis finished explaining everything, wiping the sweat off his forehead and sighing. Explaining a lot was much work to him. "Just as I thought, the Emperor reformed. How did you plan to find him without any idea where he went to?"asked Wizardmon. Davis shrugged. "Sometimes there's no time to think"said Davis. Piximon laughed. "You remind me a lot about Tai, bullheaded but always looking out for everyone else"he said. Just then a vortex appeared in front of them all, swirling quickly. "What's going on! Did someone leave the fan on?"asked Davis, now covering himself from the winds that began to push out. "It's somekind of portal!"said Leomon. "That's obvious but to where?"asked Wizardmon. "Maybe it leads to where Ken is, maybe he's calling out"said Andromon. "What should we do?"asked Veemon. Davis however, with a tarzan esque yell, leaped through. "Oh boy"said Wizardmon slapping himself in the face. "Take back what I said, he's even more bullheaded then Tai"said Piximon. Veemon leaped through along with them. "Might as well follow him"said piximon going through. "You do that, I'm going to try and find the others. I have old friends to visit"said Wizardmon thinking of Gatomon and Kari. "I understand, take care"said Leomon leaping through. "Say hi to Kari for me"said Andromon. "I will"said Wizardmon, right before Andromon leaped through the vortex. It closed in front of him. "Good luck to you all"thought Wizardmon before walking ahead.

03

"Wake up!"said Andromon. Davis had only been unconcious for a few seconds. He stood up, rubbing the back of his head. Looking up, he saw he was in front of a hospital. "We're back in the real world, but where in it?"asked Davis. "Where's Wizardmon?"asked Veemon looking around. "He stayed behind. He wants to see Kari and Gatomon"said Leomon. "Yeah, I heared he was their friend. I hope he's okay on his own"said Davis. Looking around, Davis didn't reconize this place at all. He also reconized people staring at him. "Run before we cause a panick!"yelled Davis rushing into the hospital, Veemon following. "In there will cause more panick"said Piximon. They had no choice but to follow. Davis broke through the door, the others following promptly. However this wasn't a hospital it looked. There were cells everywhere, and most of the prisoners weren't even thirty by the looks of it. "It's some sort of prison"said Leomon. "It said it was a Hospital outside"said Davis. "They don't look like they show much hospitality here"remarked Veemon. "Look at this, looks like we got a breakout"they heared a voice say. Turning around, they saw two guards with night sticks in their hands. "Oh great"said Davis. The cop whacked Leomon with a nightstick, knocking him back into the wall, making a crack in it. "No way!"gasped Davis. Upside down crosses appeared on the guard's foreheads. "They aren't normal"said Leomon pushing himself to a standing position, holding his chest. Leomon ducked from another strike, making a hole in the wall. Leomon sliced at the night sticks with his sword but it clanged, held by force. "No way!"gasped Davis. Leomon leaped back. "They're too strong to hold back, we'll have to use full force!"said Leomon.

"Magical tail!"yelled Piximon, multi colored sparks knocking them back. "Where's the entrance, or the exit for that matter"said Davis. More guards were coming down while the other two stood up with little difficulty. "Run now, ask later"said veemon and they all promtply rushed away. They took a sharp turn and saw some stairs ahead of them. "Maybe those lead to the exit"said Davis. One of the guards took an oversized pistol out and fired at them. "Giga Barrage!"yelled Andromon, launching two missles out. The explosion caused the floor beneath them to crack. They all fell down through with screams. There was still smoke from the explosion. "We'll catch them off the other way"ordered one of them, thinking they rushed off in the smoke. Davis luckily landed on Andromon. "Ouch, I think"said Andromon. "Sorry"said Davis with one of his routine happy go lucky smiles. They all stood and brushed themselves off. "W-who are you?"they heared a weak voice ask. Looking over, they saw the red head fully awake. "Who are you?"asked Davis. "Never mind, you gonna free me or what?"asked Rika. "This girl's got additude and nerve, I like that"said Piximon. "Whoa, Digimon"said Rika, just now noticing. Leomon took his sword out, slashing the cord above her. She brought her hands in front of her but they were still held together. Davis rushed over and undid the buckle. "Thanks I guess"said RIka rubbing her wrists. "You guess?"asked Andromon. "What is this place, and why are they holding you here?"asked Davis. "Let's just get out of here, c'mon"said Rika rushing ahead. "Not very greatful"said Piximon. They followed her out, an exit sign above the door ahead. "Allright, this was easy!"said Davis. Rika, as well as the rest stopped dead in their tracks seeing the old man pop out in front of the door. "Great, it's you"scowled Rika. "Who's he/"asked Leomon. "He's the guy running this place. He put somekind of drug into me, it's suppose to surpress aggressive behaviour"said Rika. "You were so much better under it's influence. I can change that"he said taking a needle out. "Removing one's free will is an insult to life!"roared Leomon. The old man launched his hand out, his arm stretching out and grabbing Leomon, growing so that it wrapped around his body, pulling him back quickly and slashing him with his other arm when Leomon reached him, which was like a claw. "He's not human!"gasped Rika, the others also in shock. The old man laughed.

"You won't be laughing for long, let's do it Veemon"said Davis. "Right"said Veemon nodding. "Digi Armor Energize!"

"Veemon armor Digivolve to, Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!"

"Lightning blast!"yelled Raidramon, Davis hopping on top of him. He hit the old man head on, who only laughed. The upside down cross was glowing brightly on his forehead. "My Orang Stone!"cried Rika, rushing forward. "Wait!"yelled Davis. The old man swiped his arms up, the blast ending. He stretched his arm out, wrapping around Rika's body, pinning her arms to her sides, and brining her right to him. "No!"gasped Andromon. He laughed, Rika squirming and thrashing for freedom as the old man took a needle out. "We can't even try, we'd only hurt her"said Raidramon. "I got an idea, rush ahead"ordered Davis. Raidramon nodded and they ran forward. "He's lost it!"gasped Piximon. He got behind the old man, who turned his head to look at him. "Now, ram your horn into his back"whispered Davis. Raidramon did just that. He let Rika go, reaching his arms behind his back to grab Raidramon. "Fry him!"ordered Davis. The man just laughed, continuing to reach for them. "This is insane!"yelled Davis. Rika saw the stone in his pocket, as Raidramon was picked up and thrown, Davis joining him. "I got them!"yelled Leomon rushing forward. Rika pickpocketed the stone from the man's pocket, running away with it. "Give that back!"ordered the old man, the cross fading from his head. "Pixi Bomb!"he yelled, thrusting the attack at his stomach. The cried in pain, falling to his knees. "Let's go!"said Davis, him and Raidramon caught by Leomon. "Fist of the Beast King!"yelled Leomon, rushing up to the old man and hitting as they reached the exit. He screamed, flying through the door. They were at the side of the building. They wasted no time running off. Still on the ground, the old man lunged his arm out towards them. Andromon saw this and stopped. "Giga Barrage!"he yelled, the missles blasting the arm. He cried out in pain, his arm coming back to him in normal size. "I'll come back for you Rika, and you too boy!"threated the old man, before slithering inside. They didn't stop until they entered the park. Rika reconized the old hangout looking up.

"Now that we're out of that mess, who are you?"asked Davis. Rika hmphed, turning around ready to walk away. "Rika!" a familiar voice yelled. They all looked around until they saw Renamon coming down from a top a tree. "A Digimon!"gasped Davis. "Renamon, there you are"said Rika. "So RIka's your name?"asked Davis. "None of your buisness"spat Rika not even looking at them. "This is the thanks we get for saving you/"asked Davis. "Is this true?"asked Renamon looking at Rika. She shook her head. "I saved them"said Rika. "You must be kidding!"said Davis mortified. "I feel so used"said Veemon, who had reverted back. Renamon looked up. "Leomon, it's you!"gasped Renamon with wide eyes. Davis and the rest looked at him. "You know her?"asked Piximon. "Actualy, no I haven't met her before. She must mean another Leomon"said Leomon. "I see, I should've known you weren't the same. I've seen the rest of you, at least the species before, Piximon, Andromon and Veemon. Who is this?"asked Renamon. "I'm Davis, nice to meet ya"said Davis sticking his arm out. Renamon hesitated a bit, then took it. She never had a handshake before. "Since you did help me a little, I won't have your Digimon destroyed. C'mon Renamon, let's go"said Rika walking away. Renamon nodded. "Man, she's cold"said Davis. "Her additude is terrible"said Leomon. Veemon looked around. "Davis, where are we exactly?"asked Veemon. Davis observed his surrounding, panick rising. "Oh great, where are we! It looks like Japan still but not any city I've ever been to"said Davis. "Let's check the map"said Andromon. "We don't have a map!"yelled Piximon. Davis noticed the hangout up above them. "Let's go there for now"said Davis pointing up to it. They headed up, looking around elsewhere on the way. When they entered, a certain small, white fun loving Digimon saw them. "Wow, more Digimon, did you tame them all?"asked Calumon. "Tame?"asked Piximon. "Whoa, another one!"said Davis. "You wouldn't happen to know someone named Ken, would ya?"asked Calumon. "No way, Ken's here!"gasped Davis, a foot on Veemon. "You're stepping on me!"said Veemon. Davis took his foot off, Veemon rubbing his head. "Yep, wait here and I'll get them all to come here and see you!"said Calumon running off. "All?"asked Davis. "He must've made some friends here"said Leomon. "Did Ken get here the same way we did?"asked Andromon. "Good question"thought Davis. He certainly didn't think Ken ran all the way here, whever here was.

02

"Here we are"said T.K, him and patamon just outside Kari's apartment. Patamon floated beside him. "So what's the plan?"asked Patamon. "I'm going to barge into her apartment by force. WHile they're preocupied with me, you rush in and snag Kari. With you new strength you should be able to do it easily"said T.K. "Right"said Patamon. "That'll never work"they heared a voice say. Looking behind them, they saw Amonremon. "Who are you!"spat T.K. "Amonremon, I'm here to help you. You want Kari, correct? I will bring her to you"said Amonremon. Patamon and T.K exchanged suspicous glances. "Why? You want something in return/"asked Patamon. "You need not know that, I will bring her immidiately"said Amonremon vanishing. Patamon was about to fly up but T.K put a hand in front of him to stop him. "Let's wait, maybe he's telling the truth"said T.K.

Kari had cried herself to sleep in her room, Gatomon sleeping with her. She awoke, sensing something powerful. Amoneremon appeared beside the bed. Seeing Gatomon, he simply blew a small breath, sending her flying into the wall. Kari began fluttering her eyes open, only half awake when Amoneremon grabbed her. "Let me go!"she yelled fully awakening. He vanished with her in his arms. Gatomon was out cold from impact. Amonremon appeared in front of T.K, Kari in his grip. He dropped her to the ground in front of T.K. T.K smiled, Kari gasping. "She's yours now"he said. However before T.K could grab her wrist, something swooped down and grabbed her. They looked up, Kari back on the balcony being put down by Personamon. "Who are you!"yelled Amonremon. Personamon leaped down from the balcony. "Name's Personamon, I reconize you Amonremon"he said. Amonremon looked closely at him and laughed loudly. "Now I remember you Personamon, you and that other peon, you know full well I'll crush you in combat so go away while I retrieve the girl"said Amonremon. Personamon snickered before he glew.

"Personamon warp digivolve to, Paladinmon"

He was now a full armored knight, the armor white and he had a long white cape and a javellote as well, not to mention a shield. "What! What's going on!"yelled T.K. "I'm Paladinmon, Perfect level. My Divine Joust attack sends all opposers into oblivion"

Amonremon spat on the ground. "I didn't expect this, I figured you might be able to digivolve but you surpassed the Mega level right to the perfect level"said Amonremon. "Best you leave now"warned Paladinmon. Amonremon snickered. "Ta'at feather!"yelled Amonremon. A giant white feather appeared in his hands. He whipped it, sending Paladinmon flying through two garbage cans near the back of the apartment. The landing was most uncomforting. Paladinmon wiped the garbage off himself. "I should've known you were a weak Perfect Level, Ta'at Feather!"yelled Amonremon. "C'mon, while these two fight it out, we can grab Kari"said T.K. Patamon nodded and flew up while T.K ran up the stairs. Paladinmon leaped to his feet, thrusting his shield out. He skidded back making markings in the dirt but remained firm, his javolete charging up. "Divine Javollete!"he yelled rushing forward. "You rush right into death, Ta'at feather!"

Paladinmon saw it coming easy and flew to the side, the wind passing by him. He flew back in line with Amonremon and sped up, hitting Amonremon in the stomach. He cried out, an explosion emmiting and himself flying across the street through a mailbox. The public was panicking, running madly away. Amoneremon stood himself up, wiping the dirt off. He felt only a small pain in the chest. "Orsiris FLame!"he yelled thrusting his fist out. A wall of flames shot out at Paladinmon, who used his shield to block. He skidded back much further, before more flames came from Amoneremon's mouth. Paladinmon fell to a knee. The massive pressure almost made it so he couldn't move. He pushed against it and then flew forward, up over the flames and before Amonremon knew it, was coming down. "Divine Joust!"yelled Paladinmon. Amoneremon saw him in time, blowing more of the flame from his mouth. The attacks clashed, Paladinmon being pushed up easily despite his best effort. He skidded off the flame and landed in front of Amonremon, charging up his javlloete quickly and striking him. Amoneremon went flying backwards, but not before Paladinmon rushed up and slashed across him again and again and again and again before he hit the ground, and Paladinmon made another strike, causing the ground to quake. He leaped back from the explosion. AMonremon blew the smoke awak quickly, standing himself up. He didn't have a scratch on him. "A good show Paladinmon, pitty the result didn't match the effects"said Amonremon. "You have to be kidding! I knew those attacks wouldn't be enough to kill him or even keep him down but he's barely taken any damage! This makes no sense!"thought Paladinmon. "It's apparent you only revently were able to digivolve to Perfect and without ever having been in your Mega form. You're only as strong as a Mega digimon as a result"said Amonremon. "No!"yelled Paladinmon. Amonremon snickered. "I enjoyed this little skirmish, maybe the next time we fight you'll have gotten a little stronger"said Amonremon. He vanished in the dust. Paladinmon reverted back to Personamon.

"He's not even taking me seriously. He could've ended the fight in a matter of seconds if he wanted, I didn't think he'd be this much stronger then me"thought Personamon. "HELP!"

Looking up, he saw Patamon flying with Kari and T.K with his little arms. "No you don't!"yelled Personamon. He flew up in front of them. "Dawn Fist!"he yelled. The attack exploded onto Patamon's face, sending all three of them falling. Personamon caught Kari brining her back into her house. T.K and patamon hit the ground, neither one seriously hurt. T.K stood up and brushed himself off. "I'll make you mine and mine alone Kari. Then together we'll destroy all the darkness in the world, like Devimon and Kimeramon, I swear it"thought T.K before walking away. Personamon was panting as he placed Kari on the bed. He was panting. "Thanks, are you allright?"asked Kari. "Yeah, warp digivolving to Perfect and fighting in it drains you"he said. "Perfect?"asked Kari. "There's a level beyond Mega called a Perfect level, a small percentage of Digimon can achieve it. Amonremon works for the man behind the Orang Stones, he's one of the four Orang God Digimon, all of them are Perfect Level, making them nearly unbeatable"said personamon. He caught most of his breath by now. "You said they WORK for who's behind this?"asked Kari. Personamon nodded. "They work for a being who's name is unknown by anyone, I've never even seen him to be honest. I don't know how, but his main goal with these Orang Stones has something to do with Seamus"said Personamon. "Who's that?"asked Kari. "Seamus is somekind of entity, possibly a God. Not even sure if he's a Digimon or not. We don't know anything about him to be honest, he could be anyone"said Personamon. Kari layed back with a sigh. "Why am I asking, I'm not even a DigiDestined anymore"said Kari. Personamon stood up. "Are you certain about this Kari? Davis and Ken are missing, T.K's gone rouge and if you quit that would leave only me, Cody and Yolie"said Personamon. "You guys don't need me"said Kari turning to face the wall. Personamon sighed.

"Very well, we will head out without you if that's what you truly want. We'll be leaving tomorrow, after school is done so there's still time. Think about it, this decision will impact the rest of your life. If you refuse and we lose, you'll have to witness the worlds falling apart knowing you could've helped prevent it"said Personamon. He vanished from her room.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chronicle Seven

Chronicle Seven

2007 A.D

You would be hard pressed to find a building that was standing tall, in fact it would be impossible.All the buildings were cut in hald and detereoating, at best. Corpses were everywhere, be it in old garbage cans or the ground, flies swarming around it. Maniacal screams as well as screams of agony echoed throughout, though in this paticular area none were seen, except for a girl and a digimon. The girl was around 14 with long pink hair, a white T-shirt, black windpants and sneakers. The clothes were dirty and ragged but suited her fine. Next to her was a white horse with a unicorn on his skull, with a red helmet and large black wings. "Sometimes I wonder why we even bother trying Unimon. We've been searching for this miracle for years but we haven't found anything"said the girl lowering her head. "I know it looks bad Kanya, but the world's a big place. As long as there's somewhere we haven't checked yet, there's still hope. We have to keep going"said Unimon. Kanya nodded. The ground below them quaked, Unimon leaping into the air while Kanya managed to maintain balance. The ground began to shake open and vines shot out at her.

03

"So we just gotta blow up a bunch of rocks? Sounds easy"said Impmon. SkullWarPersonamon shook his head. "Not so, the stones are powerful and will not allow themselves to be destroyed. On top of that are the Orang God Digimon, all of them are Perfect levels and very high powered Perfect levels as well"he said. "Perfect level! C'mon, this isn't fair!"said Impmon. "Impmon, does this mean you have to leave?"asked Ai and Mako. SkullWarPersonamon nodded. "We're going to need all the help we can get. Don't worry, I'll put a burrier around the house so Leomon and Jeri can't get you. If you must leave then make it as quick as possible"said SkullWarPersonamon. They both nodded obidiently. SkullWarPersonamon waited outside as Impmon said his goodbyes. Impmon digivolved to Beelzemon and joined SkullWarPersonamon. "We must go on our own, it'll be easier if there's a smaller group seperate in case something happens"he said. Beelzemon nodded. "You sure Ai and Mako will be allright?"asked Beelzemon. "Yes. If anything happens to them, I shall take my own life"he said.

Takato and the others, Ken included were heading towards the park to plan for their trip to the Digital World where they saw Calumon waiting. "Hey guys, there's company up there!"cheered Calumon pointing up at the hangout. "Now who is it? Is it Rika?"asked Takato. "Nope, come and see!"said Calumon running up. They all looked at eachother and nodded, rushing up. Takato was first and when he stopped, the others nearly toppled over. "No way!"gasped Takato. Davis waved shyly towards them, the others giving greetings. "No way, Leomon!"gasped Kazu. Ken was last and couldn't really see well. "I guess Leomon's are famous over here"said Leomon. "Wait, that's Davis Motimiya from the TV show!"gasped Henry. "Cool I got my own TV show here!"said Davis smiling. Ken heared this and shoved through, knocking Kazu and Kenta down behind him. "Davis!"gasped Ken. "Ken, allright! We've been looking everywhere for ya, why did you runaway?"asked Davis. Ken sighed, so much for Ryo's help. Wormon hopped off Ken's back and crawled over to Veemon, giving eachother greetings. "Leomon, yay!"said Guilmon. "Wow, how did you come back?"asked Terriermon. "You look as good as ever"commented Guardromon. They were surrounding poor Leomon. "I don't know you!"said Leomon trying to wave them off. "I came here because an old friend of mine Ryo sent me here. He wants us to to join with the Tamers, er, DigiDestined from here to destroy the Orang Stones. We came here to talk about how to do it. How did you get here?"asked Ken. "When I met these guys a vortex open and all of us except Wizardmon went through"said Davis. Ken looked around. "Wait, from what I heared all of these Digimon except Andromon were killed"said Ken. Davis shrugged. "You look familiar, have we met before?"asked Guardromon to Andromon. "You do look familiar"said Andromon. "Dumb and dumber"remarked Piximon. "Wait, you must be our Leomon if you died"said Takato. "I assure you I've never met any of you"said Leomon. "How could he, this Leomon comes from our time"said Ken. "What do you mean our time?"asked Davis. "That vortex you went through sent you through time, a time when we're dead"said Ken. "What!"gasped Davis and Veemon. "Don't worry, you died of old age"assured Kenta. MarineAngemon leered at Piximon. "What are you looking at!"yelled Piximon. "Anyway we can't just leave for the digital world, what will our parents think?"asked Henry. "Same thing mine think. Leave this to Davis and me, it was a mistake getting you involved"said Ken. "What abour Rika Ken? Weren't you gonna try and help her?"asked Wormon. Ken turned his head away. "Rika!"gasped Davis. The tamers and Ken looked at him inquisitively. "Yeah, we wound up in a hospital which turned out to be somekind of prison in diguise. We saved the girl called Rika from this weired guy who performed experiments on her. She wasn't very grateful"said Davis. "You should've leaft her there!"yelled Kazu. "Hold on, what kind of experiments?"asked henry. "He was attempting to surpress her free will"said Leomon. "He had an Orang stone, until Rika took it away"said Davis. "He took Rika's Orang Stone, which means he knows about them!"gasped Ken. Davis nodded. "He said he's coming back for her and Davis"said Veemon. "We have to find her!"said Ken. "No way, leave her for the guy to find"said Kazu. "Yeah, she's just gonna attack us all anyway"said Kenta. "I don't care how rude or mean she is, that's no reason to leave her with that guy, he's a psychopath"said Davis. "I promise Renamon I would help"said Takato. "I wish I knew what to do"said Henry. "I'm with Davis, we should help her"said Leomon. "Look, we probaly should help but I'm not sure she wants our help"said Piximon. "I think she's kinda cute"said Andromon. "Agreed, she is, nice"said Guardromon. "I swear if it wouldn't hurt my hands I'd slap you both!"yelled Piximon.

Davis shook his head. "This old guy's after me now too, so I may as well help, and anyone who wants to help can come along"said Davis walking out, Veemon naturaly following him. Leomon followed him out as well without a word. "Wait for me, I don't want to be leaft behind!"yelled Andromon running after them. "Wait, we just met!"yelled Guadromon following him but Kazu stuck an arm out. "Hey, you're my partner, you're supposed to stay with me"said Kazu. "Let's go Wormon"said Ken rushing out. "Right"said Wormon right behind him. "Let's go boy"said Takato. "Sure"said Guilmon following him. "Aww, we should all be together"moaned Calumon. "I'm not touching Rika with a ten foot pole"remarked Kazu.

02

"Kari's not coming!"yelled Yolie. Personamon shook his head grimly, him along with Cody and their partners just outside Yolie's house. "Our group is being divided quickly, I don't like our chances"said Hawkmon. "First Ken, then Davis, now Kari. We don't have any DNA digivolving partners together and since Yolie allready has one, Hawkmon and I can't do it, so the only Ultimate level we'll have is you Personamon"said Armidillamon. Personamon nodded again. "If we end up fighting even one of the Four Orang God Digimon, we won't have a chance, all of them are perfect level Digimon and power ones at that"said Personamon. "Perfect!"gasped Cody. "Yes, a level beyond Mega very few can obtain"said Personamon. "Hold on, who are these God Digimon?"asked Yolie. "The Four Orang God Digimon as I said are all perfect level Digimon. They work for the unknown entity that created the stones, a being who's name is known by no one, or any of his history. They also work for Seamus, another entity who we know of name only. Our hypothesis is that he's somekind of God, possibly even a Digimon. We should focus on finding the other's first. We can worry about battles at another time, because even with DNA digivolved digimon, we wouldn't have a chance against even one of them. We have no time to waste, let's move"said Personamon. "Wait, we have school and such to think about"said Cody. "Don't worry, I have connections in the Digiworld. I allready have Bakemon in the city who will assume your form until you come back. Come, we should not waste time"said Personamon. "Right, I got my laptop right here"said Yolie, who had it on the ground beside her. They pointed their Digivices towards it, and after an engulfment of light, they instantly were in what Cody had once refered to as The Land of Ducks and Bunnies. Only the screeching of the strong winds could be heared. "This place again"said Cody. "Very few Digimon actualy live in this area. Many wander by and settle for a few days but they either run because the conditions are too harsh, or die. So don't be suprised to see Ultimate and Mega level Digimon around, possibly even a Perfect level"said Personamon. Yolie shivered. "So cold, I don't know how long I can last here"whined Yolie. "Bad luck I'm afraid. We should hurry and find Ro, he's the link between the two timezones"said Personamon. He walked through the snow without much trouble, hardly feeling the cold while Yolie and Cody shivered, not to mention there Digimon, even Hawkmon who was flying. "How can you stand this?"asked Yolie. "I've lived in the harshest of conditions, part of my training. Even the most most athletic excrecize will not warm you up here. There's nothing I can do, I don't know any fire attacks"said Personamon. Every part of their aching, frozen body was not only cold but in a dull pain. Hawkmon could barely fly through the harsh winds. They kept to themselves for only a few minutes. Not even four yards and Cody reached his limit, passing out.

"Cody!"cried out Yolie and Armidillamon in usion. Yolie caught him in her arms. "It's going to be allright Cody, we'll make it, somehow"said Yolie though her tone showed only a false hope. Personamon sighed, looking around. Hawkmon stopped to rest on Armidillamon's back. "I don't see any digiports here, this will be a problem. I can survive no problem but you are not so fourtanate. If I fly us it will take even longer. I know it's tough but we have to move on or parish here, those are the only options we're leaft with"said Personamon. "Hawkmon, maybe you can help speed things up"said Yolie taking out her digivice. "The harsh winds will prove difficult for even Aquailamon, and it won't be any warmer in the air"said Personamon. "Better then walking like this"saids Yolie.

"Hawkmon digivolve to, Aquailamon!"

Yolie placed the unconcious Cody face down on Aquailamon, then got on top herself, along with Armidillamon. "Let's hurry, the longer we remain here the more we risk both your lives"said personamon. They flew off fast. Snow kept blowing in the giant bird digimon's eyes, the wind pushing hard against him. Yolie sat on top of Cody and held Aquailamon's feathers in order to keep them on, while Armidillamon used his claws, which was barely a sting compared to the coldness. Personamon was flying through easily though much slower in order not to lose them. He was a few feet apart and could be scarecly seen. A digimon who looked like Megadramon only with purple skin and a yellow eye popped out in front of Personamon. He whipped him with his tail, Personamon crashing down into the snow. "Guilty Wing!"he yelled. Personamon sat up right before the missles all crashed into him. Every blast he felt implanted into his skin, he yelped in pain. The digimon swooped down, Personamon hidden in the snow. "Where are ya!"he yelled. "I'll get him while he can't see me"thought Personamon. He brought his fist back, yelping as his arm cramped. The digimon heared this, leering his eye to the source of the sound. "Gigabyte Wing!"he yelled. Tons of digital bits swooped down towards him. Personamon leaped with a small cramp in his legs, able to fly over the attack with his fist glowing. "Dawn Fist!"he yelled. He nailed the digimon right in the chest. He bellowed over, Personamon leaping off his body making him bend over further. Personamon created two small swords in his hands."Hogia Swords!"he yelled, the swords crossed like an X as he flew down. He slashed them across, forming an X in the Digimon's body before he shattered. Personamon landed harshly on the ground, only able to stand to a knee panting. "It was a Gigadramon, I wonder if he lived here. Oh no, Cody and Yolie! They won't have a chance on their own! Where are they!"thought Personamon. He looked around, there was no sign of them. "I was knocked away farther then I thought, I better hurry!"he yelled flying up.

Yolie and the others were on the ground unconcious, Aquailamon having dedigivolved into Hawkmon. Over them Flareizamon stood. "It's not the one who got away. Oh well, I can sell these humans off to that one village for money, they'll pay anything for sacrafices, same for the Digimon. Things are looking up after all"he said.

"Kari"said a snarling voice. Kari's eyes fluttered open, she was in somekind of black empty space. "Who's there?"asked Kari. "It's us Kari, the ones you saved. We need you queen Kari, to give birth to a new generation"said the voice. "You guys again! I allready said no, I beat you allready!"yelled Kari. Despite the anger she put in her voice, she was scared. "Don't try to runaway Kari, we'll get you in the end"said the voice. Arms lashed and out and tried to grab her...

"AH!"yelled Kari jolting up. She panted, pouring in sweat. "Kari, you okay?"asked Gatomon. Kari looked to her and nodded. Gatomon must've awoken without realizing what happened. "Was it another Dark ocean dream?"asked Gatomon. Kari nodded, Gatomon saw this before. Evern since the day she met the new DigiDestined she had been having these dreams and told no one. "Don't forget Kari, you beat them before and you can do it again"said Gatomon. Kari wiped the sweat off her forehead, feeling groggy like she always did in day time naps. "I heared another voice, I think it might be the Master the scubamon spoke of"said Kari. "We should tell the others"said Gatomon. "Too late, they probaly leaft for the Digiworld allready"said Kari. "You didn't go!"gasped Gatomon. Kari shook her head. "I can't do this anymore Gatomon, I just want to stay neutral this time around"said Kari. "That means we're all alone, T.K will come after us for sure"said Gatomon. "Oh Kari"

They both looked towards the sliding door from the balcony, T.K and Patamon were there. Kari couldn't believe she forgot to lock the door. Patamon zoomed in and speared Gatomon into the wall, knocking her out cold. T.K walked up towards Kari, slapping his hands down on Kari's wrists, then brining them together and he held them both down with one arm. T.K ssshed her. "Your parents are out on their Sunday drive and Tai's out with Sora, so it's just you and me"said T.K. Kari squirmed but it was no use, T.K's new strength was phenominal. "What are you going to do?"asked Kari timidly. Kari closed her eyes as T.K bent down, kissing Kari on the lip quickly. His smile turned into a frown. "You don't like it? Smile for me Kari, or I'll have Patamon destroy your partner"said T.K. "T.K! You're acting like the evil Digimon you hate!"yelled Kari. T.K slapped her lightly, which was equivalent to a hard slap without the Orang stone. He then clamped his hand down on her mouth. Kari bit it but T.K barely felt it. He then took his hand off her arms and lightly flicked her on the cranium, her eyes closing shut, everything went black for her. T.K took the sack he brought with him from the balcony and stuffed Kari in it, taking clothesline rope and tieing it at the end. He lifted the bag easily. "What about Gatomon?"asked Patamon. T.K shrugged. "Bring her along if you want"said T.K. "Why not? We're partners, may as well carry our fair share"said patamon picking Gatomon up. "I'll need Gatomon's help to break through to T.K. I hope her and Kari will forgive me for this"thought Patamon.

"AGH!"yelled Flarezemon running off. Yolie and Cody had wakened and managed to digivolve their Digimon, and with two against one Flarezemon high tailed it. "He was hot though, as in the flames he passed on. We're out of there now"said Yolie. They were inside a wooden cage with wheels, which they remained in pretending to be unconcious until they were in little Edo, where ShogunGeckomon ruled. "I remember this place"said Yolie. "Let's wait here until Personamon comes"said Cody. Both their Digimon dedigivolved.

03

"No luck"said Ken, as they regrouped(those who wanted to help anyway) The others shook their heads. "She's not home so there's only one other place I can think of, that tunnel"said Takato. "What tunnel?"asked Ken. "We went through it a lot, we'll show you"said Guilmon.

02

Kari fluttered her eyes open. "Wakey wakey"said a voice. She yelped seeing T.K there and observed her situation, herself being in his room. Her hands were tied behind her back with a thick cord, as were her ankles and knees, more of the cord tied around her midsection at just around the elbows. She struggled wildly but it did no good so she gave in. "Why are you doing this?"asked Kari. "I love you Kari, but you aren't aware of your own feelings yet, so I'll wait"said T.K. Kari spat in his face. "You break into my apartment, kidnap me and I'm going to like you?"asked Kari. T.K wiped the spit off his face. "I'll pretend that never happened"said T.K. There was a knock at his door. T.K took a roll of ducktape, peeling a strip off. "I'll be right back"he said plastering it on her mouth. He smoothed it out and leaft the room. Kari tried to wiggle free again but this cord hurt, even worse when she struggled. Looking around, she saw no knife. She yelled through her gag but no one heared her outside the door. "Where's Gatomon? Anyone, help me!"she thought.

Amoneremon saw her, hiding under the bed. "You get what you deserve wretch"he thought.

03

"Rika"said Rennamon. They were indeed in the underground tunnel towards the end of it. "What is it?"asked Rika stopping. "I sense someone coming, someone dark"said Rennamon/ "Oh great, it's probaly that old guy who had me kidnapped right off the streets"said Rika. However the figure appeared in front of them, Shivamon. "A digimon?"asked Rika. "I am Shivamon, perfect Digimon. My Death Diamond Storm slices and dices Digimon with even the thickest shells"

"A perfect level?"asked Rika. "A level beyond Mega, it was thought to be a myth. If he truly is a Perfect level, then we'll have a rough time with him"said Renamon. Shivamon shook his head. "I'm not here to fight, merely to talk"said Shivamon. "Renamon, load his datab and you might digivolve to Perfect"said Rika. Renamon and Rika glowed in the energy of the Orang stone. Shivamon blinked, and the force blew Renamon into the wall, sliding down. "Renamon!"gasped Rikas turning towards her. "Even with the Orang Stone your Digimon can't battle me. Now shall we talk or do you want more?"asked Shivamon. "Let's listen to what he has to say"said Renamon standing herself up. She felt light after the mass of wind that hit her. "Of all who posses the Orang Stone, you are the strongest, that is why I offer for you to become a servant of him"said Shivamon. "Who? He's got a lot of nerve asking me to play servant"said Rika. Shivamon himmed. "He can offer you any riches you desire, even more power then you have now. Think about it, I'll be back"said Shivamon before vanishing.

TBC


End file.
